Red, White, Blue, and Stars, Too
by Cause in the daylight-x
Summary: Mitchie Torres was the constantly lonely president's daughter who wanted some freedom. He was the arrogant, jerky rock star Shane Gray. What happens when they meet? hate... then love...trouble...and reelections, too? smitchie!
1. America's Bad Boy and Good Girl

_**A/N: omg im so sorry I didn't update! I giv u permission to hate me in the most fiery of passions! I promise I will update frequently. I really like how I've written it so far [:**_

**_starring..._**

**_demi lovato- mitchie torres_**

**_joe jonas- shane gray_**

**_nick jonas- nate black_**

**_kevin jonas- jason green_**

* * *

**Red, White, Blue, and Stars, Too**

Chapter One- America's Bad Boy and Good Girl

**Los Angeles, California**

"AGHHH! Everything is so freaking wrong!!! Damnit!!" Shane yelled frustrated in his dressing room.

Nate heard the temper tantrum from a mile away and zoomed over and barged into Shane's dressing room.

"What's the matter this time?" Nate sighed.

"Hello?! Do you see my hair?!" Shane shouted sarcastically. Nate's eyebrows furrowed. He saw nothing wrong with Shane' hair.

"Dude, your hair is fine," Nate said calmly.

"No, it's not! UGH!! Freaking gay photos shoots, I hate them!" Shane snapped.

"Ha, yeah right. You love them, you get to be the center of attention…oh wait, you act like that all the time!" Nate scowled.

"Nate, stop being such a pussy, just leave!" Shane demanded making a 'shoo' movement with his hand.

"Fine, why don't you get an attitude adjustment when I'm gone? Or even better, why don't you get a new insult book, because pussy is getting old," Nate said and then the slam of a door was heard.

"I hate my life," Shane muttered angrily. Did he really care about his hair, deep down? No, but he was under some illusion. That everything must be perfect, being nice will get you no where, and staying true to yourself was a waste.

Shane Gray 'The Hot Bad Boy' was depressed, angry, and he's just been plain gloomy since the day after day one.

Connect Three's record label wasn't giving into their songs, and when they did, they made them really upbeat, and changed some lyrics. Shane hated it. They all hated it, but Shane hated it the most. They didn't even get to name the band. The label did.

After three years of being Connect Three, he was a tired, overworked, eighteen year old, who wanted out, or wanted to be the real him in the music business, not a cookie cutter popstar.

Shane stopped believing that he could make the label go his way, so if he couldn't get his way in music, he would be the big troublemaker.

He would give a hard time with everything else, just for payback, and self-satisfaction.

Was he satisfied, though? Nope.

Was he now conceited? Yup.

------

**Washington D.C., Virginia**

"Oh say can you see that my life truly sucks?" Mitchie sang in her huge, almost all white room, while strumming her guitar.

"You have a great voice," Greg, one of her dad's most trusted secret service men said from outside her door. He was basically guarding it. He was the closest thing to a best friend that Mitchie's ever had. He was only twenty five, so he understood some teenage angst things Mitchie was going through, but he would never understand the amount of pressure and loneliness only the president's daughter gets.

"Thank you," Mitchie laughed, but the smile it brought her didn't reach up all the way to her chocolate brown eyes because when it all comes down to it, having a great voice doesn't really matter when your parents are hardly ever around to hear it.

When they weren't at banquets, or giving speeches at events, he was locked inside the oval office, and she was off trying to promote something for a good cause. America loved them, and they love America, but sometimes Mitchie felt like all of America gets more love than her.

Mitchie also has a reputation to keep up. She's America's Sweetheart, America's Angel, even America's Princess. She was a sixteen year old role model, with millions of little girls looking up to her. It wasn't that hard, though. She was a down to earth, genuine, good girl. She loved making some difference in someone's lives, and she even modeled in magazines sometimes, and gave the money they paid her to charities.

"Mitchie, one day you'll miss this place, and you'll miss me," Greg said seriously; he was much wiser beyond his years.

"Oh, come on, Greg. Daddy will get reelected in a landslide," Mitchie reassured Greg.

"Yeah, but in four more years, its over. This won't be your home, and you're going to miss it, I know you will. I know it doesn't seem like it, but this place is…magical," Greg said chuckling to himself.

"Magical?" Mitchie joined him in laughing.

"Yeah, this place has a certain charm, especially with you here, and I just want you to enjoy the rest of your time here, because if you don't, you'll regret it, Mitch," Greg warned. Mitchie smiled softly, she always one guy she can count on: Greg. He was like an older brother to her, and she was like the little sister who needed some guidance.

"I'll try, but I don't know. Greg, that was real sweet. Now, can you come in here, so we're not talking on other sides of the door?" Mitchie asked jokingly, already knowing the answer.

"Sorry, Mitchie, you know the rules. I must guard this door with every fiber of my being," Greg said dramatically.

"What's going to happen? The most horrific event that could even take place is the maid coming in here with my daily wake-up orange juice, and spilling it all over my lovely hot pink, fuzzy carpet," Mitchie laughed.

"Oh, that would be so frightening and terrible," Greg said, playing along. They got quiet for a while when Greg announced the arrival of her parents, President Torres and his First Lady, Connie Torres, but Mitchie liked to call them Dad and Mom.

Mitchie quickly ran down the stairs in her pajamas, it was only two in the afternoon, to her parents.

"Mitchie, darling!" Mitchie's mom greeted, and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, mom, dad," Mitchie smiled brightly. Her dad saluted her, and Mitchie did it back. It was like their secret handshake, only it wasn't a handshake. Mitchie was just so excited that they were home, that she forgot being pissed at them.

"So how was-uh-what did you do this morning?" Mitchie asked, she had forgotten what they had to do this morning, they did have busy schedules, so it' hard keeping track.

"Interview with Good Morning America," her mom answered, "it was fun, but we have some good new for you."

"What is it?" I asked enthusiastically.

"You know the band that you love so much?" her mother asked, smiling, she couldn't stand playing games, and desperately wanted to break the news to her daughter.

"Paramore?" Mitchie asked in confusion.

"No, the other one," her mom said patiently.

"Cobra Starship?" Mitchie asked. Her mom shook her head.

"Metro-" Mitchie was interjected by her mother who lost her patience.

"Connect Three!" her mom announced happily.

"Oh my god! What about them?" Mitchie asked, hope glinting in her eyes at the possibilities, hoping she'd get to meet them, but everything else in her head was unrealistic fantasies, like Shane Gray whisking her away to a meadow to have a romantic picnic.

"Well, tomorrow, which is Saturday, you're dad is having a benefit to raise funds in finding a cure for many diseases-"Mitchie cut off her mother.

"And, and, and," Mitchie jumped up and down.

"At the last minute, we just got Connect Three to perform tomorrow, you know Nate Black, he has diabetes, and would love to help raise money," her mother informed her. The only thing Mitchie could do was what any other girl could've only done at that moment: shriek.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, mom!" Mitchie hugged her mom in a tight embrace.

"Oh, you're welcome, Michelle," the mother said sweetly.

"I must go tell Greg!" Mitchie told her mom, and ran back up stairs. Her mother laughed at the goofiness.

------

**Back To Los Angeles, California**

"Shane! Guess what!" Nate and Jason said simultaneously while hopping into Shane's hotel room.

"What?" Shane asked while groaning. He was playing his acoustic guitar. It was Shane time, and they were interrupting it.

"We're going to Virginia!" Jason announced, a little too loudly, for comfort, causing Nate and Shane to cover their ears.

"Why?" Shane asked curtly. He was starting to get immensely annoyed because he really wanted to be alone.

"We're performing at the President's benefit!" Nate said high fiving Jason.

"Yay, what an honor," Shane said while punching the air in fake enthusiasm.

"Yeah, it is. And we know the most beautiful girl will be there," Nate smiled devilishly.

"And who's that?" Shane asked raising his eyebrows, actually interested in what Nate was saying. He was one to love to have made out sessions with beautiful girls.

"Mitchie Torres," Jason sighed dreamily, and at the sound of hearing her name Nate did the same.

"The president's daughter," Shane said matter-of-factly. He remembered a picture he saw of her as a skinny twelve year old, but he has no idea what she looks like now.

"Yeah, I'd love to just run my fingers through her long, brown locks," Nate said still in a daze. This was not like Nate; he was usually way more reserved and quiet.

"And I heard she likes birds," Jason added.

"Eh, she's not all that," Shane said simply. Nate widened his eyes in disbelief, and Jason frowned, he didn't like it when someone said something about his future best friend. Any bird lover is a friend of Jason's.

"You must be kidding. Here, look at this," Nate said, grapping a picture torn out of a magazine out of his pocket, thrusting it in Shane's hands.

It was a curvy, teenage, Mitchie Torres in a teeny black bikini at the beach. Shane's eyes darkened with lust. He even admitted he was wrong to himself for once. Mitchie Torres was all that. To hide his desire for the Mitchie girl, he had to think of something.

"You carry a picture of the president's daughter…in your pocket?" Shane blurted out, trying to hold back a laugh. Nate just blushed.

"Whatever, Shane, but we're going, so get ready, because we have to hop on our private jet in a couple hours. This benefit is very personal…" Nate trailed off. Nate didn't like talking about diabetes, and that was a line even 'The Shane Gray' wouldn't cross.

"Sure," Shane answered. Nate and Jason eyed him suspiciously. Why the sudden change of mood? And have they actually just had semi-normal conversation with their very lost, disconnected best friend?

_America's Bad Boy and America's Angel making out? Hmm… I kind of like that. _Shane thought deviously.

* * *

_and there you go!_

_ Like it? Hate it?_

_Tell me, please (:_

_Review!_


	2. Slap!

**A/N: Once again, thanks so much for alerts, favorites, and really nice reviews (: now here's chapter two. im going into 8th grade, and were getting our schedules today, eeeep! can't wait. Where is the freaking mailman??**

* * *

Chapter Two-Slap!

**Washington D.C., Virginia (Saturday Morning)**

Mitchie woke up at 6 am with a tired yawn and stretched her arms out. She smiled to herself.

_I'm gonna meet Connect Three! _Mitchie cheered in her head. She slowly rose out of bed and admired one particular wall of her bedroom. Her bedroom was pretty much white except for her carpet and this one wall.

This one wall was covered in band posters. Her eyes skimmed all the posters: Paramore, We the Kings, the Beatles, Cobra Starship, Tokio Hotel, 3oh3!, Linkin Park, Panic! At the Disco, The Veronicas, Metro Station, and finally Connect three.

Mitchie wasn't really into pop music, she never shown that much interest, but for some reason she loved Connect Three, and maybe the reason behind that is their cute hair and handsome features.

She traced her finger over Shane's lips on the poster. _Stop it, Mitchie. He's a jerk…a handsome jerk. _Mitchie thought.

Mitchie always longed for the bad boy, even despite the fact that they probably have nothing in common, they're not the same age, and her parents' would never approve of him because so far they haven't approved any guy and that he's a jerk.

She hasn't really had that much experience with guys her own age because she goes to an all girls private school, and she really hates it.

Mitchie tore her eyes away from the poster, and went to go pick out something that she was going to wear tonight. Her mother would probably insist on her wearing a nice dress because honestly, even if Connect Three is there, it's not some concert where you can be a slut, it's an important, public, event.

She finally picked out a strapless, black dress that came up above her knee by about only one inch. **(A/N: the one Demi Lovato wore to the JB 3D Concert Movie Premiere).**

Mitchie decided that it was time for her to go down and eat breakfast, so she opened the door to her bedroom, stepped out, and saw Greg.

"Morning Greg," Mitchie smiled cheerfully.

"Good Morning, Mitchie," Greg returned the smile, "Gee, you've never been this happy, oh right, you're meeting Connect Three."

"Yes, I am," Mitchie sighed dreamily.

"Well, don't get you're hopes up, they may not appear exactly how they seem. The curly headed guy and that bird guy might be as mean as that Gray guy is," Greg warned her.

"It's Nate, Jason, and Shane, Greg. And don't worry, I'm sure they're all great, well, at least two thirds of the band is," Mitchie muttered the last part and skipped off to breakfast.

"Morning mom, Morning dad," Mitchie said happily, kissing both their cheeks. That was a rarity in their house. Mitchie sat down at her place at the table, and began to pour her orange juice and place pancakes on her plate.

"Wow, maybe we should get Connect Three to play more often," Mitchie's mother joked.

"Yeah, just what she needs, adolescent boys around her," Mitchie's dad muttered grumpily. Mitchie thinks he should be crowned 'The Most Overprotective Dad in The History of the Universe.'

"Oh, Steve, hush, she's not a little girl anymore, and all she's doing is meeting them," her mother said soothingly. Mitchie was to busy writing Shane, Nate, and Jason's name in syrup on her plate.

"Mitch, I think that's enough syrup," her dad spoke up.

"Oh, yeah, right," Mitchie giggled. When Mitchie was done, she excused herself, and skipped off before a response.

"She really hasn't been this happy about anything until since before we moved here," her dad, the president, said matter-of-factly.

"Steve, do you really think we should have you reelected? Mitchie never wanted to be here in the first place. She really wants to be a normal kid," the first lady said.

"This is my job, and America needs me, I can't leave them with some backwoods, inexperienced, guy. I have to finish what I started," the president said in a 'case-closed' kind of way.

"Our daughter's happiness is the most important, and she needs us more, because face it we're _never _around usually. I think it's time to call it quits," the first lady said trying to reason with her husband.

"Not just yet. Maybe we should give her a little time, and then ask her what her decision is. We're barely into the reelection process anyway. We have time," the president said, almost begging.

"Alright, fine," the first lady agreed.

**Hilton Inn Hotel, Virginia (Saturday, almost time for the benefit)**

"Wow, Nate, don't you look schmancy," Jason commented.

"Yeah, well, you know, I'm just-" Nate was cut off.

"Just trying to attract the President's daughter," Shane interjected, smirking that cocky smirk.

"You think that's what I'm doing? Look at you!" Nate said accusingly. Shane observed himself.

_I'm looking...I'm looking. I'm sexy...as usual, what's his problem,_ Shane thought.

"Yeah, I look sexy like I usually do," Shane said. Nate groaned.

"Come on, man. You're obviously trying to get Mitchie, too," Jason stepped in.

"Jase, I'm wearing black dress pants, a black dress shirt, and a white tie," Shane informed Jason,"This is my style, all the time."

"So you're not trying to get Mitchie?" Nate asked, puzzled. Shane always went for the nearest good looking girl. Why not, Mitchie?

"Oh, no, of course I am," Shane smirked smugly.

"You cannot do that, Shane! She's the president's daughter! You can't treat her like some flavor of the day," Nate scolded.

"Eh, why not?" Shane challenged.

"She's a _nice _girl, and should be respected. Plus, with the snap of her fingers her secret service men could beat you up," Nate smiled deviously at the thought of Shane being taught a lesson by big men in suits,"actually you know what, go ahead."

"You're just telling me this stuff because you have a creepy little celebrity crush on her," Shane teased.

"Shane, you remember that time when we all got along great, and you didn't use girls?" Jason asked seriously. Nate and Shane were even shocked that he spoke up in the little argument Nate and Shane were having.

"Uh-come on, Jase, don't be-" Shane was cut off.

"No, I will be like that. I miss my best friend, Shane, and I want him back," Jason said sadly, and exited the hotel room alone to get into the limo.

"Can you believe that joker?" Shane asked.

"Um, yeah, I can," Nate shot right back, and followed Jason, leaving Shane all alone.

"Ugh," Shane sighed, and grabbed his acoustic guitar and sat on his bed, and played a segment of a very personal song he wrote himself that has been seen nor heard by anyone. It was so sappy, that his supposedly best friend/bandmates wouldn't believe he wrote it. Well, years back they would've, but not anymore.

"I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep  
You told me that this time  
Is the last time  
That I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way."

Shane sang softly. He got his inspiration from past relationships he's messed up, but He actually ended up thinking about his fans while he wrote it, but they would never hear it. The label wouldn't allow it. He was telling his fans that looked up to him that he was sorry for the things he's done. He's telling them to stay with the band and not leave because of him.

Shane really does care about his fans, but he just can't show it, especially when he's too busy playing these weird pop garbage that they barely wrote at all. The media has caught him at all the wrong times, lashing out at people, so everyone thought he was a bad guy, so he started to believe the lie, too, and acted out all the time.

Shane's phone vibrated.

**well. r u getting in the limo anytime soon?**

**-Nate**

Shane hastily put his acoustic guitar down and exited his hotel room.

**THE BENEFIT**

After the president concluded his speech, and other important people as Mitchie would call them spoke. Mitchie whispered to her mom. Mitchie was getting tired of standing to the side of the stage with the vice president's kids and her mother and father.

"Connect Three will be here any minute, can I get off the stage now?" Mitchie whispered anxiously to her mother.

"Calm down…fine, subtly walk off stage, don't make a big production of falling or anything," her mother said.

Mitchie slowly walked off stage and went to the buffet. The buffet was for all who were invited, not the people who just showed up. This whole event was outside a big fancy building where there are hundreds of people, some famous, some musical, some political, and then mostly average day citizens. There were also plenty of teenagers and kids standing in the crowd, waiting for Connect Three. Many were stuck behind security, but still close enough to see and hear them.

As if this fact was unknown, Connect Three draws in a lot of people no matter where they are.

As for the other celebrities here, they were going on stage trying to help raise money. There was even a rumor flying around that Ashton Kutcher was around.

In other words, the benefit was in full swing and money was being raised for research to find cures for many diseases such as diabetes, cancer, and a bunch of other things Mitchie couldn't even pronounce.

Mitchie went to grab the last donut on the long table, but accidentally brushed over someone else's hand that was also going to grab the donut. It was a man's hand. When she and mystery guy's hand touched, Mitchie felt her hand tingle, it felt right.

Mitchie looked up and her breath caught, and there was Shane Gray in the flesh, wearing a cocky smile. He found who he was looking for, even though he just arrived, and Nate and Jason were still in the limo, but Shane didn't want to be screamed at by enthusiastic fans or asked to sign something, so he snuck in.

"You're Mitchie Torres," Shane said as a statement. _Wow, she's actually sort of…breathtakingly beautiful…stop it Shane…don't start having feelings for her, it's not how you roll. _Shane mentally scolded himself.

"Y-yes. Hello…Sh-Shane," Mitchie greeted, stumbling over her words. _He probably thinks I am the biggest idiot ever._ Mitchie thought. Shane just laughed at her nervousness, girls were always nervous around him.

Suddenly, the area erupted into shrieks, cries, and a bunch of people yelling things like 'Nate! Jason! Oh, there's Shane, over there! Connect Three Rules! Marry me!'

"Nice to meet you," Shane smiled slyly, "Well, I'll see you around." He grabbed the donut while Mitchie was still in a daze and walked off.

_That was sort of rude of me, but I had to. This is just the way I like my_ _feelings…unattached._ Shane tried to convince himself that it was the right thing to do.

When Mitchie snapped back to reality, Mitchie frowned.

"What a jerk," Mitchie said aloud, frowning, and crossed her arms. She's spent many years obsessing over Shane, never fully believing the bad rumors, but now she can finally confirm and admit to her self that Shane Gray is indeed a jerk face.

_Did that really just happen, though? Not exactly the fairytale version of meeting Shane I had in mind…_Mitchie thought, _well, it's my fault, if you have no expectations you won't get disappointed, story of my life. I expect my parents to be around more often…but I just get disappointed, how nice._

"Hi, I'm Nate, you must be Mitchie," Nate stuck out his hand, interrupting Mitchie's depressing thoughts. He got no answer, though.

"Are you…okay?" Nate asked, concerned. Mitchie turned to face Nate and her frown turned into a smile.

"Oh, s-sorry, hi Nate, uh-I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Oh my gosh, it's such a pleasure to meet you-and I'm rambling," Mitchie laughed at herself.

"Well, it's cute," Nate heard a slight fake cough coming from his side,"Oh, and this is Jason.

"Hi J-Jason," Mitchie said, she was still finding herself star struck. Suddenly, she was being lifted into the air, unable to breathe, and of course, it was the famous Jason hug.

"Hey, Mitchie, it's so nice to meet you. I heard you also like birds," Jason babbled, and finally put her down as she started to gasp for air.

"Ha ha, yeah, sure, I like birds, I'm sure you know that the bald-" Mitchie was cut off.

"The bald eagle is the national bird, of course I know that," Jason interjected. Nate laughed at Jason. He's just so…Jason-y.

"Hey, maybe one day my dad will let you in the oval office so you can see the-" Mitchie was interrupted once again.

"National seal! Yes! That's like one big printed bird," Jason said in awe. Mitchie giggled.

"Well, I'll talk to you later Mitchie, watch us perform when we're up," Jason added with a thumbs up and stalked off somewhere. Only Jason knows.

"So, why did you look sort of deep in thought and upset before?" Nate asked awkwardly, "maybe I can help." Mitchie tore her eyes away from Nate and started to find her heels incredibly interesting.

"You met Shane," Nate said as more of a statement then a question, in understanding.

"Yeah…I mean I've heard the bad stuff about him, but I don't know, I just thought he'd be different, and he's so…so cocky," Mitchie confessed.

"Yup, that's him…but it's not the real him. He has his reasons, I guess he's sort of…secretly depressed, but he shouldn't put up a shield and act the way he does, Jason and I miss the old him, don't let whatever he did or said bother you," Nate explained.

"Oh...'kay," was Mitchie's genius response. She didn't know what to say.

"Okay, so this may be a weird question, but can I touch your hair?" Nate chuckled while asking.

"Um…sure?" Mitchie said questioningly. It was a very odd request. Mitchie turned around to let Nate touch her soft, brunette hair that reached just a little past her shoulders.

Nate and Mitchie didn't see, but Shane was watching them from a distance and snorted when he saw Nate touching her hair, and then he decided to go get ready. It was almost as if he was sort of…jealous?

"Ah, you do have pretty hair," Nate complimented. Mitchie grinned cheekily.

"Uh, thanks, ha, ha," Mitchie said, and then she reached up to Nate's head and played with his curls. Nate blushed a light shade of red. Mitchie even blushed, too. _I'm touching a famous popstar/rockstar's curly head, breathe Mitchie,_ Mitchie told her self in her head.

s

"Aw, you're…like adorable, no wonder girls all over the world fawn over you," Mitchie giggled, which made Nate blush even more. Truth is, if Mitchie wasn't so caught up with Shane, it's quite possible she could've developed a teeny crush on Nate, they're even the same age, but that's not what fate wants.

Fate wants…Smitchie.

"Well, once again, nice talking to you, we have to hang out sometime, especially for Jason's sake, he will probably want your cell number later," Nate said, winked, and then walked away, probably to get ready to perform.

_I can't believe I met Connect Three! And two thirds of Connect Three are great guys,_ Mitchie thought happily, Trying to forget her Shane encounter.

------

"Okay, everyone, it's time to raise the hizzle foshizzle house, 'cause Connect Three is here!" Mitchie's dad announced, embarrassing Mitchie. She ran up on stage to him.

"Dad, stop trying to be cool! You're embarrassing me," Mitchie whispered while Nate, Jason, and Shane walked up on stage ready to shake hands with the president.

"Well, I guess I am not cool anymore," her dad teased, and turned to the boys and shook their hands, and said how honored they were to meet the president, and a bunch of other things when you meet new, important people.

"Hey guys, my daughter apparently doesn't think I'm cool anymore," her dad feigned sadness. Mitchie slapped her hand to her forehead and slowly brought it down her face.

"Oh, you're the coolest, Mr. Pres!" Jason cheered. Shane and Nate snickered.

"Thank you, Jason," the president smiled, handing over the mike that was in his hand, and Mitchie and her dad walked off stage.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" Nate asked into the mike, every one screamed, especially girls. It was still daylight outside, well, it was summer.

"We're going to start off with BB Good to get you pumped," Jason said, preceded by more screams. The music started and their angelic voices sung. Mitchie was awestruck. Nate had a cherub's voice; it was just so cute and angelic. Shane was like a tiger, hot and fierce, and Jason was amazing at guitar. They had the whole audience dancing and singing along, even the adults.

Then they took it down a notch and the only thing you could see was Nate on piano. He started playing the music to A Little Bit Longer, and gave a short speech.

"A few years ago, I was diagnosed with diabetes, and I thought I was going to die, but thanks to research that's already been done, they've invented useful tools to keep every type on diabetic and me healthy. It was pretty scary. It's very hard to deal with my demanding career, because sometimes my heart and brain are set on one thing, like performing, but my body isn't. Tonight we need to raise money for more research concerning cures for many diseases, so this song goes out to all of you, who are struggling with anything going on in your life," Nate closed his speech, and sang the song, that caused every girl and woman in the audience to tear up, and even some touch men in politics were breaking down, which was really awkward to watch.

"Thank you so much," Nate said when he was done,"And now, Jason and I have a song to sing." The piano stayed, and Jason reappeared with an acoustic guitar to hand to Nate and sat down at the piano. Shane came up to.

"Dude, what the hell?" Shane whisper-asked. He was confused why he was being left out.

"You don't know the song," Nate whispered back.

"And why is there a song I don't know?" Shane asked, starting to get angry.

"Just go to the sides…and listen," Nate ordered. Shane didn't want to oblige, but he was holding things up so he did, rambling a bunch of curses.

"Okay, this song is for our best friend, he's like our brother, we really miss him, he's sort of lost his way, and we want him to know that even if he's mad at us or we're mad at him, we'll always be here, and this is also for the fans, 'cause we love you," Nate said, and a bunch of girls 'awed.' Shane's eye brows furrowed, who's the best friend? That's when Nate looked Shane's way for a second, as if he was telling Shane, but Shane was too oblivious to get the hint.

"picked up all your tears  
threw them in your back seat  
leave without a second glance  
somehow I'm to blame  
for this never ending race track  
you call life," Nate sang.

Shane started to get into deep thought.

"turn right  
into my arms  
turn right  
you wont be alone  
you might  
fall of this track sometimes  
hope to see you  
on the finish line."

Shane's eyes widened, was this song about him?

"driving all your friends out  
at a speed they cannot follow  
soon you will be on your own  
somehow I'm to blame  
for this never ending race track  
you call life."

_I'm the best friend…_Shane thought, his stomach started to turn into unfamiliar knots of pain, sorrow, and guilt.

"turn right  
into my arms  
turn right  
you wont be alone  
you might  
fall of this track sometimes  
hope to see you  
on the finish line."

_I'm…the worst friend ever, _Shane thought. He started thinking of all the time's he's insulted Nate and Jason, and that time he threw a punch at Nate, and that time he threw out Jason's lucky guitar pick. All the time's he's yelled at them.

"I did  
all I could  
and I gave  
everything  
but you had  
to go  
your way  
and that road  
was not  
for me."

Shane winced. _I'm…sorry,_ Shane apologized in his head. Those two words he thought he'd never say.

"so turn right  
into my arms  
turn right  
you wont be alone  
you might  
fall of this track sometimes  
hope to see you  
on the finish line," Nate and Jason finished. Claps and whistles and screams erupted amongst the audience.

Nate and Jason looked to where Shane was supposed to be standing, but he was now gone. They were going to call him up to say goodbye with them, so they just said goodbye for him and themselves.

"Thank you! We've raised a lot of money tonight, you are all awesome!" Jason yelled.

Now that the concert was over, people started raising awareness on stage, and also telling jokes. It was dark outside, but thanks to expensive lighting, all was good.

------

Shane needed something to keep him occupied, so the guilt and pain would go away. He needed…someone…to…kiss?

He spotted Mitchie, alone, away from everyone else, leaning against the wall of the building, looking down.

"Hey," Shane approached her, with his trademark cocky smile, but truthfully, it was the fakest smile he's ever done, in the history of forever, because his insides currently felt like they were going through some sort of shredder.

"Hi," Mitchie said nervously, keeping her head down, not really wanting to talk to him or look at his gorgeous face.

"Any secret service around you?" Shane asked cautiously, not wanting to be jumped by men in suits.

"I don't know, probably, they're like ninjas in tuxedos," Mitchie said sourly. Shane actually laughed at her humor. Mitchie looked up, and caught his gorgeous grayish brown eyes, and his attractive raven hair. Mitchie felt her heart flutter.

_He's a jerk, Mitchie, jerk, jerk, and jerk! _Mitchie repeated over and over in her head.

Shane put his hands on either side her on the wall. Mitchie felt his breathe on her neck and shivered.

_What is he doing?!! _Mitchie screamed in her head.

"Calm down," Shane said seductively in her ear, causing Mitchie to shiver more.

_Where in the world is Greg when I need him? _Mitchie asked in her head, and before she knew it Shane's lips were on hers.

Shane Gray just stole her first kiss, and sadly she enjoyed it. She almost let out a moan, but held it in, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. His lips were actually addicting, but within seconds Mitchie quickly pulled away and slapped him across the face.

"Ow," Shane said, bringing his hand to his red cheek.

"You're unbelievable! First, you're a jerk to me! Then you attack me in a kiss that I didn't ask for, we barely know each other! I can see why everyone hates you! You're terrible, Shane Gray. You…you…womanizer," Mitchie yelled. She almost laughed at what she just called him.

Shane was frozen, he's never been yelled at by a girl he just met like that. To hide his shock, and shame, he broke into song.

"Womanizer, Womanizer, Oh, I'm a womanizer," Shane sang. Mitchie glared.

"You know deep down, I think there might be a great person inside you, but you're definitely not anywhere near that kind of person. I feel sorry for you, you cocky, egotistical, arrogant, jerky, ass-" Mitchie was interrupted.

"Hey, Shane, we were looking for you," Jason said awkwardly, with Nate by his side, then he noticed Mitchie,"Oh, hey, Mitchie! Can I have your number?"

"Sure," Mitchie said grabbing the expensive iphone Jason handed out to her, programming her number in it, and then giving it back.

"This whole thing is almost over, so I'm going to go join my parents," Mitchie sighed sadly, walking away, but then turned around.

"Oh, and Shane, think about what I said," Mitchie said seriously, and then walked off.

"What did you do?" Nate asked angrily at Shane, he got no reply. Shane just stood there, almost motionless, and definitely speechless.

_That kiss felt…right,_ Shane thought.

Kissing Mitchie didn't make the guilt in his stomach go away, it actually made it worse, but it made him realize something else.

* * *

**Extra long chapter!! Longest, I've ever written.**

**I was a little disappointed with this chapter, I guess I need more inspiration.**

**sry if it disappointed you too.**

**THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR REVIEWS ONCE AGAIN!!**

**Review?? plz. i love reading them.**

**and i do read EVERY single one (:**


	3. What's Right With Shane?

**A/N: OHemGEE! thank you so so so much! wow, i got soo many nice reviews(: you reviewers are so sweet, i appreciate it. thx for the alerts and favorites too!! sorry for not updating even sooner, i had softball tryouts for this travel team, it was so awkward cuz i knew no one & most were like 1-2 yrs older! haha i felt out of place. but in fanfiction i dont lol.**

* * *

Chapter Three- What's Right With Shane?

Connect Three was back in week has passed, since Shane kissed Mitchie...and he can't stop thinking about it. He constantly thinks about how different it felt, good different. It was so wrong, yet so right. He's kissed plenty of girls in his young life, all meant nothing to him, but the short kiss he had just one week ago was almost...mesmerising.

Another thing, which didn't go unnoticed, was how Shane abnormally fell silent. He did everything, got work done, and only talked when he absolutely had to, without one complaint. This left Nate and Jason guessing about his odd behavior for seven days.

_Does that mean...she's like...the one? Nah..._Shane contemplated in his head.

_Deep down, I know there's a good person inside you, _Mitchie's lovely voice echoed in his head. It was almost haunting him.

Jason and Nate grew fet up with 'quiet Shane' and cornered him at the studio. Shane was sitting at a table in a daze, a glassy look in his eye. The same one Jason gets when he talks about extinct birds.

When the two approached Shane, he didn't even notice.

"Whoa, what is wrong with him?" Jason asked Nate, waving his hand in Shane's face, he was unfazed.

"Hm, I don't know," Nate said thinking of what could have gotten into Shane.

"Do you think if I touch his hair that he will actually snap out of it?" Jason asked daringly. Nate's eye brows raised, it's a possibility.

"There's a chance of him snapping at you, but take one for the team, Jase," Nate said, putting his hand on Jason's shoulder, basically throwing Jason to the sharks.

"Well...here goes nothing," Jason gulped, reached out to Shane's head and messed up his hair in one swift swipe. Shane was unresponsive.

"Well...that's a first," Nate said in shock,"we have to get more up close and personal."

"What?! What is more up close and personal than...his hair?" Jason asked.

"We're going to have to touch Marley," Nate said, swallowing slowly. Marley was Shane's acoustic guitar. No one touches Marley, unless they want to die.

"Well, okay-" Jason was interrupted.

"Don't you even dare, Jason," Shane threatened, snapping his head around to glare at Jason.

"Look, Shane, we need to talk," Nate said assertively, sitting down at the table with Jason mirroring his actions. Shane was confused. He didn't know what they wanted; he even left them alone for a week without one 'temper tantrum'.

"It's been so weird with your unusual quietness," Nate started, leaving Shane wondering where this was going.

"And you miss me yelling all the time?" Shane guessed, with a smirk etched upon his features. He found it funny.

"Yeah, we miss you yelling that we should fire the moron who put six mini marshmallows in your hot chocolate instead of seven!" Nate chanted. Shane just raised his eyebrows.

"YEAH!" Jason backed Nate up.

"We miss your perverted comments every time a model walks by on our music video sets!" Nate chanted.

"YEAH!" Jason said once again.

"We miss you whining over your hair saying it's bad when it's fine!" Nate said, slamming his fist on the table.

"YEAH!" You can all guess who said that: Jason. Shane was on the brink of laughing, realizing how ridiculous he really was.

"We miss you calling all the guys who work for us weenies when they walked by," Nate finished.

"YE-" Nate put his hand up to silence Jason.

"Jase...shut up," Nate said, laughing at how worked up Jason gets.

"So you miss me being...a jerk?" Shane questioned.

"Yes?" Jason said, as if it was a question.

"Don't listen to Jason. No. We just miss you. The cool and funny guy of our band is who we miss, but since you've been a jerk for a long while, and now you've fallen silent, we started to miss jerky Shane," Nate clarified.

"So what's going on in you head, dude?" Nate asked casually, not sure if Shane would spit a sarcastic remark back, or open up.

"Mitchie Torres," Shane sighed.

"What about Mitch-wait, did you kiss her?" Nate asked, realizing he forgot about Shane's plan to kiss her.

"Yes," Shane groaned, he hates talking about his problems or situations with Nate always acting like he's Doctor Phil.

"Oh, man! You cannot kiss the _president's_daughter! Did she even want to kiss you?!" Nate asked, fuming. He didn't want his and Jason's new friendship with Mitchie to die because of Shane's uncontrollable actions around girls.

"Yeah, I'm Shane Gray, I will kiss who I want, and about that,uh, no, I don't think she wanted to. I sort of just kissed her without permission-" Shane was cut off.

"Are you insane?! You can't just force girls to-to satisfy you!" Nate scolded. Nate might have been the youngest, but he was definitely the wisest.

"I know, I know, but anyways, the kiss was so unique, it felt so right. I think she could be the one," Shane admitted. Jason was now subtly making his way out the door of the studio, feeling this was going to be a heated argument.

"The _one?!_You barely know her! Ugh, I bet Mitchie hates us all now 'cause of you! Oh! That's why Mitchie was so sad when we found you after we performed, because of you!" Nate yelled. Nate was always, _always _quiet_, _unless he was showing Shane or Jason right from wrong.

"I'm sorry," Shane said blankly.

"Sorry?! You should be telling Mitchie that-!Wait. Sorry? For what?" Nate calmed down.

"I heard the song you and Jase sang about that best friend. That best friend is me. I'm sorry, Nate. I know I've been an ass. It's just...I'm really unhappy and I've been taking it out on you guys, and that was _wrong._I realize how selfish I am, and I want to...make things right with you guys...my fans...my parents...Mitchie," Shane apologized.

Shane apologized...those two words never go together in a sentence, until now.

_Whoa. What happened to Shane? First, no yelling. Then...an apology? Was this because of Mitchie?_ Nate wondered in his head.

"Um, thanks Shane, that was...unexpected. Jase and I know it's hardest on you, though. Just be the chill Shane that we like to goof off with...so...Mitchie's the one, huh? I didn't know you believe in 'the one'," Nate said, still shocked that Shane apologized.

"Yeah, I didn't, but when I kissed her, she did kiss back a bit. It was just so, i don't know, but I feel like we're made for each other," Shane explained, a slight red rushing up to his cheeks. He didn't like talking all mushy like this about a girl.

"You and Mitchie are like total opposites, though," Nate argued, seeing if Shane really thinks Mitchie is the one.

"Opposites attract," Shane stated, "Well at least...I'm attracted to her, I don't know how she feels about me, especially after I made a move. I want to get to know her."

"Jason's got her cell number, you can apologize," Nate suggested.

"Do you think she hates me?" Shane asked sadly.

------

**Washington D.C., Virginia**

"I hate Shane Gray!" Mitchie said for the millionth time, throwing a dart at her Shane Dartboard from her bead. She's been doing it almost all week. When she got home, she cut out Shane from the poster and made him into a dartboard.

When the president or first lady would ask her about her sour attitude, she made up something. She did not want to tell anyone about it, except for Greg that is.

They were having their usual conversation through the door.

"If your dad found out, he'd kill Shane Gray...do you want him dead?" Greg asked.

"Well...no," Mitchie sighed.

"Then you don't hate him, 'cause if you hate someone, you'd want them to disappear forever, and if you don't want him dead, then you don't hate him," Greg explained.

"Jeez, Greg, you're really annoying sometimes. You're always proving me wrong," Mitchie groaned, "Where were you anyway? When he kissed me?"

"I was there, in fact, you could say I got a front row seat," Greg chuckled, recalling that night.

"Why didn't you step in?!" Mitchie yelled.

"'Cause he wasn't going to hurt you...well physically he wasn't, and sometime you need to deal with your problems by yourself, so when you're on your own you can handle them, and you did," Greg defended.

"Ugh, Greg!" Mitchie whined.

"And when I was eighteen I kissed plenty of girls like he does, I know what it's like. He's just immature," Greg stated.

"Thanks, so you're taking his side now?" Mitchie asked sarcastically.

"No...I think you like him," Greg changed the subject, and Mitchie who is usually as sharp as a tac, didn't notice.

"Do not."

"Do too!" Greg sang.

"Not!"

"You so do," Greg laughed.

"NO! I don't."

"Sure..."

"Whatever," Mitchie huffed, and threw another dart at her Shane Gray Dartboard.

------

Mitchie's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. The number was unknown.

_Maybe it's Jason? I did give him my cell number, but I didn't get his..._Mitchie thought.

"Hello?" Mitchie answered happily.

"H-hey, it's...Shane," the mystery guy said...so it is Shane?

_Shane!?! _Mitchie panicked in her head.

"Urgh! I can't believe Jason gave you my number! Give me on reason why I shouldn't hang up right now," Mitchie was fuming.

"Look, it's not his fault. I just wanted to...apologize," Shane said calmly.

"Shane Gray knows how to apologize?" Mitchie asked feigning shock.

"Yes...this really smart girl told me that there was good person deep down inside of me, so I went looking for him. I haven't found him yet, but I'm getting closer and closer," Shane answered, Mitchie could almost see the genuine smile etched across his face through the phone.

"I'm really...sorry I was a jerk to you, and I'm sorry I kissed you without permission. You're...a great person and you don't deserve to be treated how I treated you," Shane said sincerely, leaving Mitchie almost speechless.

"Um, Shane, that's...so sweet," Mitchie said, her stomach unleashing caged butterflies.

"Do you forgive me?" Shane asked, hopeful.

"Yes," Mitchie said into the phone, a warm smile spread across her face.

"Maybe we can all hang out sometime, you, me, Nate, and Jason," Shane suggested.

"Yeah, of course. Just tell me when and where, though it should be at my place because I have as much freedom as a prisoner does," Mitchie said laughing bitterly.

"I actually know how that feels, only with my music. I'll tell you more about it some other time. Well, we'll be there tomorrow then. Connect Three is on break so we can hop on our jet...if that's okay," Shane said nervously. Mitchie was confused by his music comment.

"Sure it is," Mitchie said happily.

"Well, then me and the guys will see you tomorrow, bye Mitchie," Shane said, with new found happiness.

"Bye, Shane," Mitchie hung up, and fell on to her bed, and sighed dreamily.

_Wait a sec, popstars are coming to my home tomorrow. AHH! _Mitchie screamed in her head.

She rushed out the door of her room.

"Who were you on the phone with?" Greg asked, knowingly.

"Uh, no one," Mitchie lied, and started to make her way down the stairs.

"Shane, that was so sweet," Greg mimicked in a high, girlie voice.

"I so do not talk like that," Mitchie retorted.

------

**Nate's Apartment, California**

"Shane's got a date! Shane's got a date!" Jason sang all over Nate's apartment.

"No! We're just friends, and you guys are coming too," Shane corrected for the zillionth time.

"Really? Finally! I get to see the national seal!" Jason cheered.

"I get to see Lincoln's Bedroom," Nate said in awe.

"Geeks," Shane muttered.

"I get to see Mitchie again!" Jason said excitedly. He's taken a great liking to Mitchie. She would be his only friend other than his bandmates...and well, his birds.

"I can't believe Mitchie forgave you. She really is that nice," Nate said in disbelief.

"Maybe there's a chance that she likes me, or that she enjoyed the kiss," Shane stated, hope glinting in his eyes.

"Maybe, yeah, wow, you really like her, and you just met her," Nate said.

"I know, but like I said before. I feel like we have a lot in common somehow, and she's sweet, and beautiful," Shane said in a dreamy state.

"Jeez, I've never seen him this hung up on a girl," Jason said, surprised at Shane's behavior.

"Me neither," Nate said. It's true. Shane has never been hung up on a girl. period. That is until now.

------

The next day...

"Mitchie your pop stars are here," Greg announced. Mitchie squealed and rushed down the stairs, and to the front entrance.

She came to a complete halt, when she was met with their friendly faces. Nate. Jason. Then her breathe caught. Shane.

_Shane looks so...hot _Mitchie thought.

"Hey, Mitch!" they all said.

"Hey guys!" Mitchie greeted, and hugged them all. When she hugged Shane, she noticed he held on to her longer. She looked up into his grayish-brown eyes, but then snapped out of it when she felt herself getting lost in them.

He was grinning at her, and had a friendly smirk on his face, because she just kept staring at him. Her cheeks turning red in the process.

"Mitchie, stop looking at Shane, and go show me seal!" Jason demanded excitedly, not realizing he embarassed Mitchie even more than she already was.

"Right this way," Mitchie smiled.

_This is going to be a long, long, day, _Mitchie said in her head.

* * *

**Ok, so I will be updating again tomorrow or the day after cuz i relize how boring this chapter is, sry, but i couldnt add the fun part to it, or else it wud just be like too busy idk how to explain tht haha. MAJOR SMITCHIE NEXT CHAPTER (: i love smitchiness, dont u?**

**Plz Review! Thx sooo much for the great amount for last chapter! tht was insane! thx again! **

**sry for typos. sry for the shortness of it.**

**sry for apologizing so many times xD**

**REVIEW (: **

**i love reading them!**


	4. Wild Sides

**Omg! Thank youuuu! I got soo many alerts (: and reviews! you fanfictioners are awesomee!!**

**Important!: there are song lyrics in this chapter, Catch Me-Demi Lovato. Please read them, cause it relates a lot to Smitchie's relationship in this story.**

**disclaimer: i dont own any of the movies mentioned. i dont own Catch Me, and i dont own Camp Rock**

* * *

_**Chapter Four- Wild Sides**_

"Wow, my dad would kill me if he knew I snuck you guys into his office," Mitchie said aloud, feeling a tad guilty.

"Well being rebellious sometimes is fun, adventurous, and I get a rush," Shane said, thinking about all the times he's done crazy things that's got him in trouble.

"Yeah, he would know," Nate whispered. Mitchie laughed nervously.

As for Jason, he was staring at the seal, mesmerized.

"I think my love of birds has become bigger," Jason said.

"Well, gee, that's just great," Shane said sarcastically, slapping his forehead and brought his hand down over his face.

"Wow, to think that JFK was standing in this very room," Nate said fascinated.

"Is that a type of bird?" Jason asked. Nate rolled his eyes, and shook his head.

"Guys, we should really move on to somewhere else. I really don't want to get in trouble," Mitchie said, feeling uneasy.

"Relax, Mitch, hang loose for once, chill," Shane said soothingly, swinging his arm around her shoulders.

"Hang loose, chill," Mitchie repeated the words, letting them sync into her head.

"How about we hang loose and chill anywhere else but here?" Mitchie suggested.

"Fine, but when you're old, uptight, and alone you'll regret not listening to me," Shane sighed disappointedly. Mitchie frowned.

_She would never be alone, only a fool wouldn't ask her to marry him, _Shane contradicted his statement in his head.

When they started walking out of the very important room, Mitchie noticed Shane's arm around her and coughed loudly. He got the hint, and removed his arm.

"So, where do you want to go next?" Mitchie asked, not sure where to take them.

"Oh, lots of places, but…is it…possible we can actually go inside Lincoln's Bedroom?" Nate asked.

"Sure," Mitchie said simply. Nate's jaw dropped and he started running around like a maniac.

"What's wrong with him?" Mitchie asked no one in particular; almost scared at how out of character Nate was acting.

"Oh, historical things bring out his wild side. One time we went to the Museum of Natural History in New York. Jason went to look at prehistoric birds. I leaned against a wall looking cool waiting for them to be done, because honestly I am not into that stuff, and Nate was spazzing. He ran around everywhere. He was so fast no one noticed he was Nate from Connect Three, and he was laughing crazily. It's probably one of the strangest things I've ever seen in my life, but to make things short. Nate is a history geek," Shane explained.

"Oh…so if birds bring out Jason's wild side and history brings out Nate's wild side, what brings out yours?" Mitchie asked curiously. Shane's eyes widened, his eye brows raised slightly, and his lips formed a cocky smirk. Seeing the look on Shane's face, Mitchie instantly regretted asking. Shane was about to say it, but Jason interjected.

"Trust me, Mitchie, you really, _really, _don't want to know, though, I'm sure you can figure it out," Jason said, knowingly. Jason almost sounded smart when he said that.

"Wait, where's Nate?" Mitchie asked, realizing he was gone, and looking for an excuse to escape the somewhat uncomfortable conversation.

"Nate? Where are you?!" Shane yelled, as it echoed through an empty hallway. Suddenly, they all started running forwards until they came to a grand staircase, where they saw Nate at the top ready to slide down the banister.

"Wow, I so wish I had a video camera, because he would never believe in a million years that he would do this," Shane said, laughing.

"He could get hurt!" Mitchie shouted, and then winced when Nate started crazily sliding down the banister smoothly.

"Jason, make sure he doesn't get hurt," Mitchie ordered. Jason went over to go help Nate.

"Well, that was a bad idea," Shane said curtly.

"What do you mean?" Mitchie asked innocently.

"You just sent an idiot to help out _another _idiot," Shane said in a 'duh' tone. Then the next thing they hear is Nate and Jason crashing on to the floor. Shane pointed to them as if he was saying 'see what I mean?'

"Nate, please, do that again!" Jason said. Apparently, Jason likes crashing into the ground, "Wait, on the second thought, I'll just slide down!"

"Oh, no, you won't," Shane said strictly, yanking his collar away from the staircase, and then letting go.

"Yes! I can't believe I slid down a banister at the White House!" Nate shouted, accomplishment flowing through him.

"Asshole," Shane muttered.

"Off to Lincoln's Bedroom, Mitchie!" Nate announced, grabbing Mitchie's wrist and dragging her to the famous bedroom.

"How do you know where it is?" Mitchie asked, surprised.

"Oh, please. I know this place like the back of my hand," Nate said, almost braggingly.

"Well…okay…that's a tiny bit creepy," Mitchie said, laughing. Jason and Shane were following closely behind them.

------

Jason, Shane, and Mitchie headed up to Mitchie's bedroom, not even noticing that Nate wandered off yet again.

"Hey, what's this Mitchie?" Shane asked, picking up a notebook that read _'Mitchie's Songs'._Mitchie froze.

"Uh…uh…nothing," Mitchiesaidnervously, trying to snatch it out of his hands. He smirked, and read what was in it, lifting the book above his head so she couldn't reach it.

"You write songs?" Shane asked, surprised. It was a pleasant surprise, nonetheless.

"Yeah," Mitchie said shyly, looking at the floor, shifting from her heels to her toes," but they're not that good." '

"Really? I think they're great. Can you play one for me?" Shane asked.

"I don't think that's the best…" Mitchie trailed off, as Shane grabbed her acoustic guitar that he spotted in the room, handing it to her. They both sat on her bed.

As for Jason, he was standing on the balcony, listening to the birds tweet. He loves nature. He always goes outside to think about things. Jason thinking? Yup. It's shocking. What is he thinking about though?

"Please, Mitch?" Shane begged, putting on the puppy dog face. No girl would ever say 'no' to that. Mitchie couldn't even believe this, it all seemed so surreal. Just a week ago, she would never even imagine Shane Gray sitting in her bedroom, like they were old pals, begging her to play a song.

"Fine," Mitchie gave in, and started playing a rhythm. It was a new song she wrote just this week. A lot of it was actually about Shane, because she definitely could not get that kiss out of her brain, and thinking about it made her feel hatred towards him, but deep down she felt giddy.

"_Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye_

_Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight I could fall to soon under this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me_

_See this heart  
Won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away  
So I can breath  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes to high  
Cause every hello ends with a goodbye_

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me_

_So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without a care  
But here I go  
It's what I feel  
And for the first time in my life I know it's real_

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me_

_If this is love please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
So just catch me."_

When Mitchie finished singing, she looked up at Shane, and he was staring at her intently with his mouth agape.

"Well, I warned you it wasn't that good," Mitchie said insecurely.

"No! It was great, and you wrote it! You have an amazing voice, Mitchie," Shane spilled a bunch of compliments about a mile a minute.

"You think so?" Mitchie asked, shocked. She didn't think she was that good. Shane subconsiously gripped her hands.

"Definitely," Shane said encouragingly, then realized he was holding her hands and released them. He most certainly did not want to have more awkward moments, or maybe strangely enough he did.

"Whoever the guy is that you wrote it about is very lucky," Shane sighed, a hint of jealousy in his eyes, but Mitchie was too blind to notice it.

"Yeah...?" Mitchie said, trying to hide a smirk. It was almost as if she was having an inside joke with herself since Shane's the guy and he doesn't know it.

"Yeah. It's an amazing song, better than Nate, Jason, and I put together could write. You should pursue a singing career," Shane said honestly.

"Oh, I couldn't. My dad sort of had hopes on me being a doctor-lawyer-first human on mars-therapist-hardvard graduate," Mitchie said truthfull, though it was rather funny that her dad had high hopes in her being all those things.

"Holy hell, what are you? Some sort of super genius?" Shane asked jokingly.

"No, those are just my dad's dreams," Mitchie laughed bitterly.

"Well, you should go after your own dream, like singing," Shane smiled genuinely.

"I don't know how that would settle with my dad. I'm like a caged bird," Mitchie sighed, sadly. Jason popped his head through the glass door that connected her room to the balcony.

"I love bird similes!" Jason said enthusiastically, then closed the glass door again, resuming to his spot on the balcony.

"That guy is strange," Shane said shaking his head,"Oh, and that's what I meant on the phone. I don't have a lot of freedom either."

"What do you mean?" Mitchie asked, totally confused. She thought he could go gallavanting throughout any town he wants doing anything he wants.

"My record company; they change all the songs we write into some sort of pop funk! and they even have the nerve to change some of the lyrics!" Shane complained.

"Oh, I had no idea. I'm so sorry, Shane," Mitchie said comfortingly, putting her hand on his shoulder.

_Maybe that's what Nate meant with the whole 'Shane has his reasons,'_Mitchie thought. Shane started to feel completely vulnerable, and had to put a stop to it.

"Thanks, but I'm doing alright, for now, I guess. So...daddy doesn't let his little princess do anything fun?" Shane asked.

"I am _so _not his little princess! and no! I called my mom to tell her that you guys are here and she's fine with it, but if he knew you guys were here, he would flip...very overprotective dad," Mitchie said. That guilt flooding back to her.

"Hmm, I thought your dad liked us," Shane said, puzzled.

"He does, but not in my room with no supervision and the door closed!" Mitchieshouted. She started to feel overwhelmed with stress, she never does anything her father wouldn't approveof, and she knows for a fact he would not approve of this.

"Remember, relax, Mitchie, and there's a bunch of trained men here that could easily kick my ass if we were doing anything anyway," Shane reassured her. She could feel the red creeping up her cheecks.

Shane looked at his watch.

"Whoa, we've been here for a _long _while...where's Nate?" Shane asked.

"Oh, I thought he was up here with us," Mitchie asked, starting to grow worried.

_Jeez, Mitchie, you're such a fool. What's going to happen to Nate in a big white house? It's a pretty safe place, _Mitchie scolded herself.

_Was Nate even up here at all?_ Shane asked himself. Shane got up off the bed and grabbed Jason to go looking for Nate in which seemed like a huge palace. Leaving Nate alone on historical grounds is probably the most craziest thing you could do.

They all stepped outside Mitchie's room.

"Hey, Greg! Hey...is that you, Nate?" Mitchie gasped. Shane's eyes widened. Nate was dressed head to toe in black, with shades, and an earpiece. He was standing with perfect posture, and absolutely no facial expression.

Jason broke down on the ground and grabbed Nate's leg.

"What did you do to him?!" Jason asked Greg, horrified. Nate shook Jason off his leg.

"Well, I was walking around looking at historical artifacts, and I came across a portrait of George Washington, my hero. And Greg was there, and he said, 'hey, Nate, come here. When your music career fails, you'll always have the security business to lean back on.' At first I was offended, but then I was like hey, when oppurtunity knocks, I must answer it, so here i am. Greg's training me to be a stealthy secret service man like him," Nate explained.

Mitchie clasped her hand around her mouth and muffled her laughter, and Shane just burst out laughing.

"Oh my-crap, that's freaking hilarious! Ha ha! Nate, you? a secret service man?" Shane clutched his stomach, and was about to roll on the floor from his hard laughter when Nate grabbed him and pinned him against the wall tightly, and then twisted his arm around and flipped him over on to his back.

"Was I awesome or what?" Nate asked, proud of his skills.

"Oh, yeah, real awesome. Crap," Shane choked out, and slowly got up. He was going to be extremely sore in the morning.

"Well done, N-dog," Greg and Nate bumped fist.

"Oh, it was nothing, G-man," Nate said modestly.

"You may have a future in this career," Greg said impressed.

"No, no, no. Nate's a musician, Greg, don't you change him," Mitchie said seriously.

"It's alright, Mitch. It's kind of fun, maybe one day I'll be just like Greg," Nate said. Oh, great, a role model for Nate.

"No, trust me. You do not want to be just like him," Mitchie said, taking his shoulders, and started to push him down the stairs to the front door.

"Mitchie, where are we going?" Nate asked confusedly.

"Yeah, Mitchie, where are you going? I'm sorry, pal, but you can't go anywhere without bringing me along," Greg said. He really did feel sorry. He doesn't know what it's like to always have to bring someone along on your plans, but had to follow his orders, and her mother strictly ordererd him this morning to keep an even more watchful eye on her.

"We're all going to see a movie," Mitchie cooperated with Greg, but let out an obnoxious groan.

"Fine, let's all go then," Greg said. Mitchie rolled her eye.

_Psh, and I thought this was the land of the free, guess I was wrong,_Mitchie thought.

------

Mitchie, Shane, Jason, and Nate were all wearing hats and sunglasses as they entered the somewhat empty theater. Greg was just wearing casual clothes so he didn't stand out in a suit.

"I wanna see Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince!" Jason declared,"Harry does own an owl, Hedwig! An owl is a bird! How cool is that?"

"I wanna see The Time Traveler's Wife," Mitchie sighed dreamily, she loves a good romance.

"Oh, please," Shane snorted,"we're going to see G.I. Joe!"

"No, we're gonna see District 9!" Nate demanded.

Suddenly, they all broke out into a large argument.

"There is no way I'm going to see Harry Pot-Head!" Shane yelled loudly, causing them all to go silent. Mitchie giggled.

"Listen! We're all seeing District 9 and that's final," Greg said, closing the argument. Greg and Nate high-fived each other. All you could hear from the other three rowdy teenagers were 'fines'.

Nate smirked at them all.

_Hell yeah, always befriend the guys in suits! _Nate did a victory cheer in his head.

------

They were all halfway into the movie, and surprisingly they were all enjoying it, except for Jason who doesn't get the concept about just about anything.

Shane was seated in between Mitchie and Nate, leaving Jason next to Nate, and Greg in a row of seats behind them.

Shane leaned in and did the ever so classic subtle yawn move where the guy puts his arm around the girl's shoulders. Shane almost did it with Mitchie barely noticing, she was way too captivated in the movie to notice anything, but Greg stopped Shane.

"Don't even think about it," Greg warned.

_Oh, come on, it was just a friendly gesture._

"Jeez, Fine. I'll keep my hands to myself. All a guy does is yawn and suddenly he gets in tr-" Shane was cut off.

"SHHH! I'm trying to watch the movie!" Jason snapped. Shane rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms.

"Trying but not succeeding," Shane said under his breathe.

------

_I've always hated this part of the day, like when Daddy would have his stupid politician buddies over, which is all the time, it was always awkward. In fact, I think all 'Goodbyes' are awkward, _Mitchie thought.

"So, you are you guys willing to stay in Virginia one more day?" Mitchie asked, hopeful.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Jason smiled.

"Corny," Shane fake-coughed.

"So I'll see you guys tomorrow," Mitchie stated.

"Yup, bye, Mitch, I had a really fun time," Nate said, squeezing her.

"Bye Bird Buddy," Jason choked her in large embrace.

"See ya...Mitchie," Shane waved, and then they hugged, really uncomfortably.

Then they were gone, with Mitchie closing the door behind them. She smiled up at the ceiling, while leaning against the closed door.

"I like that Nate kid. I wish I had a younger brother like him," Greg said.

"They're like the best guys in the world, well at least Nate and Jason are. Shane still needs some work," Mitchie said, giggling at all of Shane's sarcastic and hurtful remarks that he's said today, most directed towards Jason of course.

"Ugh, you're such a girl," Greg joked,"a girl that _loves _Shane Gray_."_

_"_I do not! You know what, you need a girlfriend so you can stop bugging me about everything," Mitchie smiled deviously, thinking of possible candidates to be his girlfriend.

"Don't have time for a girlfriend," Greg shrugged.

_"_Whatever you say," Mitchie sang. She started to walk off, but something came up in her mind.

"Greg, you know how my dad has basically planned out my whole job career?" Mitchie asked seriously.

"Yes..."

"Well, what if, I didn't want to be those things? What if I had my own dream?" Mitchie asked.

"Then tell him, your dad will understand...eventually," Greg said encouragingly.

"Thank you, Gregory," Mitchie thanked, and then hugged Greg.

"You're welcome," Greg smiled.

------

**Hilton Inn, Virginia**

Nate and Jason were hanging out at Shane's hotel room. Shane was sprawled out on his bed, throwing a ball up in the air and catching it continuously.

"I think...I'm falling in love with Mitchie," Shane said rather quietly.

"Seriously, Shane? You've never ever said that about any other girl," Nate said matter-of-factly.

"I'm serious! We're so alike yet so unalike. It's weird, like we have so many things in common, yet we're so different at the same time," Shane said bewildered.

"What if she's not feeling the same way about you?" Nate asked.

"I don't know! I barely know how I feel about her! I'm afraid that I'll end up falling hard and she'll break my heart, and then I'll totally give up on girls, and fly solo my whole life. That's what girls do, stomp on your heart once you give it to them," Shane said.

"Ha, ha! He said fly...like a bird...get it...fly...bird...birds fly," Jason joked. He always found any figuritive, poetic thing comparing to anything about a bird simply hilarious.

"Shut up, dumbass, I'm really confused right now," Shane ordered, throwing his ball at Jason's head.

"Ow..." Jason choked out, rubbing his head.

"Mitchie couldn't hurt anyone," Nate said honestly,"she's like the nicest, most down to earth girl I've ever met."

"I know, but, the things that I'm feeling are so new to me," Shane complained.

"Eh, you get used to it," Nate said nonchalantly.

"Did you know Mitchie could sing?" Shane asked randomly.

"No, I didn't..." Nate said, wracking his brain for any mention of Mitchie and sang put together.

"She's amazing! She sang me this song she wrote. I could tell it was about a guy. Ugh, I knew I didn't have a chance wit her," Shane put his head in his hands.

_Oh, really, well we do need an opening act, and if she's amazing then...hold on, gotta boost Shane's ego, _Nate thought.

"Yes you do, man! You're Shane Gray! Show her the nicer side of you, the unshielded one tomorrow," Nate assured Shane.

"You're right! Okay, I will! Now, how do I do that?" Shane asked cluelessly.

"Ugh, we have a long way to go with you," Nate groaned. How did Shane become so clueless on how to be nice and vulnerable? did he really not remember how he used to act? He used to act like a great guy who didn't care if he opened up once in a while. He used to never feel like he had to overpower people or prove himself to everyone.

Now he does, but that is _so _going to change.

* * *

**(: how was that? im a little disappointed, cuz i wanted to include more smitchie, but i just couldnt fit it in w/o the chapter being like idk hhaha. I CNT EXPLAIN MYSELF, but i definately enjoyed writing it.**

**p.s. sry for any annoying typos. my apologies.**

**Review? Please (:**

**i love reading them!**

**i dont care if this chapter sucked, tell me how much it sucked in**

**a review**

**haha, thx for reading! u guys are amazing! ive never had so many ppl like a story of mine. haha.**


	5. Politicians and Pop Stars:A Deadly Combo

**A/N: omg I am so completely amazed how many reviews I have [: that's awesome! Thank you so so so much for reviewing! And omg ****30 favorites**** and ****55 alerts****?? That's insane. I love you readers! Haha. Sorry for not updating in over a week, but I took a little break from writing. Soo yah. You guys rock! Heres the next chapperz.**

**Btw i just realized that Greg (secret service dude xD) could be like Greg Garbowsky who plays with the Jonas Brothers, so if you know who im talking about, picture him being the Greg in this story lol.**

* * *

Chapter Five- Politicians and Pop Stars: A Deadly Combination

"Really?! Really? Yes! Thanks, that's great. I promise you won't be disappointed," Shane said into the phone, and hung up. He was just talking to a good, famous label, trying to charm them to let Mitchie perform for them. Shane knew they would love her.

He didn't call his own label, though, because he wanted Mitchie to have full musical freedom, not like him. He called a label that he knew pretty well, considering he's signed to a different one.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to set up a meeting without Mitchie's permission?" Nate asked, worried how Mitchie would react.

"It was more than a good idea, it was brilliant. Mitchie's so talented; she can't sit there and waste such talent. I'll tell her when we meet her again today," Shane said coolly.

"Well, Mr. Brilliant, did you ever take into account that maybe her mom and dad will say it's a no-go?" Nate said sarcastically.

"Mitchie told me President Torres and the first ladies are coming home in the late afternoon, so I can persuade them with my intoxicating charm," Shane said confidently.

"Well, I guess, besides singing, charming people is the only other thing you're good at," Nate shrugged, "but what about her dad? I happen to know that he doesn't know we've been at the white house, so won't it be a shock when he sees us there in his own home?"

"I happen to know Mitchie told her dad this morning. He was a little uneasy and not to keen on the idea, and a little mad that his wife didn't tell him, but he's over it, and will be glad to see us again…in his own home."

"Mitchie is still so going to kill you about this singing thing," Nate snorted.

"She might want to at first, but once the label signs her, she will love me," Shane smiled cockily.

"Hey, do you think Mitchie could set me up with the vice president's daughter, Caitlyn?" Nate asked randomly.

"Possibly, but who would want a stiff like you?" Shane asked.

"Are you kidding? I am no sti- Jason, don't touch that!" Nate shouted, as Jason almost broke something in the hotel room. Jason put his hands up in the air defensively, waving them.

"Yeah…what was I thinking, Nate? You are definitely not a stiff," Shane joked, walking out of the hotel room for some air.

---

**The White House**

"I'm so shocked that daddy didn't have a heart attack after finding out the boys were here without his permission," Mitchie said conversationally.

"Be real, Mitchie. You have a trusty secret service agent by your side all the times, and even when I'm gone, which is only when I'm on vacation or sleeping, which isn't often, you are always safe, especially from older guys," Greg said.

"Don't flatter yourself, Greg, and plus, Nate is not older, he's my age," Mitchie corrected. It was pretty petty, but she still had to correct it.

"I've just received word from my ear piece that Connect Three is here, let day two begin," Greg said boringly.

"Yippie!" Mitchie cheered, and went to go see them.

"Hi guys!" Mitchie greeted enthusiastically, hugging all of them.

"Hey, Mitch," Shane smiled.

_Mitch…is that Shane's nickname for me? I like…I like very much, _Mitchie thought.

"Hey, Mitchie. I think Shane has something to tell you," Nate snickered. Shane glared, and elbowed him.

"What is it?" Mitchie asked curiously.

"No, it's nothing. I have nothing to tell you," Shane said, a little too quickly to believe.

"Really, Shane? 'Cause this morning you were all like Mitchie-" Jason was cut off by Shane.

"Dude! Shut up!" Shane yelled.

"Shane, I know you want to tell me something. Just tell me already!" Mitchie nagged.

"Uh…fine, fine, come with me," Shane surrendered, bringing her around the corner to who knows where in this great, big house, to have a little more privacy.

Shane fiddled with his hands, stalling.

_Damn, why can't I just tell her? I mean, she won't be that mad…will she? She'll_

"Are you planning on telling me anytime soon?" Mitchie asked, beginning to feel anxious.

"Here goes nothing," Shane muttered,"Mitchie, I called a really good record label who wants to meet you and hear you sing, Mitchie! You might get signed!"

Silence passed between the two.

"Y-y-you what?!" Mitchie screeched.

"You're extremely talented, Mitchie! As a…_friend_, I cannot let you waste your talent!" Shane said, trying to reason with her.

_Oh…as a "friend". Remember, Mitchie, you don't like him like that,_ Mitchie thought pessimistically.

"What makes you think you can go around and do something like that without my permission?!" Mitchie yelled.

"I'm Shane Gray, I don't need permission, and plus, I knew you would say no! 'Cause in the short while I've known you, you don't know how to live your life and take risks!" Shane yelled, his face softened when he realized he crossed the line. He's insulted Mitchie. Mitchie had an extremely hurt look on her face; she was on the brink of crying.

They were fighting.

Mitchie hates fighting.

"I'm Shane Gray; I can do anything I want no matter how much this could get anyone around me hurt or in trouble!" Mitchie mocked him.

Little did they know, Jason and Nate were eavesdropping with looks of horror on their faces. Always noble Nate expected this to happen.

"Mitchie, I'm just trying to help you!" Shane yelled.

"What do you think my dad's going to say?! Sure, go pursue your career and become some sort of music sensation. No, he won't. He'll never understand. Ever. When all the girls at my school were having their dad's teach them how to ride a two wheeler, I was in my room, studying! You think my dad is such a nice guy! He is, but he controls me way too much!" Mitchie ranted, sliding down against the wall to the floor.

She was crying.

Shane Gray hates crying.

Shane bent down to her level and wrapped his arms around her to calm her down.

"Mitchie, I'm sorry. I didn't think it was that big of a deal, it's just a meeting," Shane said, all the anger disappearing from him. He was calm again. Mitchie let out a loud sob.

"Exactly! You didn't think! I'm pretty sure you never think, like, like when you just kissed me!" Mitchie said through her cries. She started to become serene again, too. Oh, no, she did not just bring up the kiss. Shane's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, really, really sorry. That kiss meant nothing, I was being stupid. It should have never happened. Mitchie, you don't have to meet the label, but I know they'd love you," Shane said, unable to notice that Mitchie's heart just broke.

"_That kiss meant nothing, I was being stupid. It should have never happened." _Shane's voice echoed in Mitchie's head, _well, if that doesn't say we'll never be something more than I don't know what does. It's not like I care._

"I-I forgive you, Shane," Mitchie put on a fake smile, one that didn't reach up to those sparkling eyes of hers. It was good enough for, Shane, though.

"I don't really have many friends, since I'm the president's daughter I get used by everyone, so you and the guys are my only friends, and I know you just wanted what was best for me, and I shouldn't have yelled. It sounds like a chance of a lifetime, and I would have loved to go, but my dad would never approve. I'm sorry," Mitchie apologized, giving Shane a big hug. Shane gladly accepted the hug and held on to her like if he let go, she'd disappear.

Shane let go of her and put his hands on both her shoulders.

"I'm going to charm your dad into letting you, I promise," Shane vowed in the most sincere of tones.

"I-I don't think that's…" Mitchie trailed off as Shane put his pointer finger to her lips.

"Shh, Mitchie," Shane said softly. Oh, how Mitchie loved his finger touching her lips and him saying her name. He finally removed his finger and continued.

"It's going to work out, trust me," Shane stated.

"Shane, we haven't even known each other that long," Mitchie argued.

"Trust. Me."

"Uh..I-I-" Mitchie was cut off.

"Trust me, Mitch," Shane's eyes were boring into hers.

_Aw, he used the nickname, and those eyes. Oh, how can I not. He kissed me, though…and he can be really sly and womanizing if he wanted to…was he charming me while trying to convince me that he can charm my dad? Oh, he's good,_Mitchie thought.

"I trust you," Mitchie said, a small smile playing on her lips. The words came easily to her, and were actually not that hard to say.

Shane hugged her again. Mitchie's breath caught as she felt his breath on her neck, that, and she can smell the wonderful cologne he had on.

_Stop it, Mitchie. Just stop, stop smelling his cologne, _Mitchie scolded herself in her head, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. His smell was just too intoxicating.

"Okay, well, let's go do something with Nate and Jase, we've been talking for a while, so I wonder what they're up to," Shane suggested. Mitchie nodded.

They started walking around the corner to where they were previously, only to find Nate and Jason eavesdropping.

"You guys need lives," was all Shane said.

------

"Mitchie, can you please sing? Nate and I want to hear how great you are, that's pretty much all Shane talked about when-" Jason's begging was interrupted.

"No, no, it wasn't, but come on, Mitch, please, play for them, please, please, please…" Shane begged.

Shane Gray was never one to beg since he always got what he wanted, but hanging with Mitchie's got him doing all sorts of crazy things.

"Alright, alright," Mitchie sighed. Playing in front of Shane was hard, but playing in front of all of Connect Three was pretty much terrifying, but hanging with Shane has got her acting braver than ever before.

She grabbed her acoustic guitar and started playing an original song by her for Connect Three in her bedroom. How many people can say they've done that?

"_Now you told me on a sunday  
that it wasn't gonna work  
I tried to cry myself to sleep  
'cause it was supposed to hurt_

_We stand next to the fire  
As the flame was burning out  
I know what you were thinking  
Before you say it aloud_

_Don't say you're sorry  
'cause i'm not even breaking  
You're not worth the time that this is taking_

_i knew better  
Than to let you break my heart  
The soul you'll never see again  
Won't be showing scars  
Oh no no_

_You still love her  
I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all tha__t i can feel  
Everytime you lie  
Everytime you lie_

_I woke up the next morning  
With a smile on my face  
And a long list of gentlemen  
Happy to take your place  
Much classier, less trashier  
Then who you prove to be_

_How long's it go__nna take before  
You see that she's no me  
Oh no_

_i knew better  
Than to let you break my heart  
The soul you'll never see again  
Won't be showing scars  
Oh no no_

_You still love her  
I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that i can feel  
Everytime you lie _

_At night awake  
I won't be sleeping 'til morning breaks  
That's the price you pay for your mistake  
Goodbye to dreaming_

_So don't say you're sorry  
'cause i'm not gonna listen."_

"After that's it's just the chorus again and then it's pretty much done," Mitchie said,"Guys? Are you going to say anything?"

"Wow, you're amazing, Mitchie!" Nate said, hugging her.

"Aw, really? Thanks, Nate, that means a lot," Mitchie smiled warmly.

"Could you write me a song about birds, Mitchie? You're a really good song-writer," Jason complimented.

"I told you guys she was great. Who was the guy in this song?" Shane asked.

"Oh, there was no guy. I wrote this a long time ago. I kind of just picture two people in a relationship in my head and well yeah," Mitchie said, starting to hate the attention she kept getting. She is after all a very modest person.

"You wrote a song that good and full of emotion and there was no guy?" Shane questioned.

"Yup, I go to an all girls' private school, so I don't have much interaction with guys such as yourselves. Well, when my dad's politican buddies are over they have sons, but still, not many guys in my life," Mitchie said sadly.

"Well, you got me, and those two girls," Shane said smartly.

"Don't give us that, Shane. You're the one going, where are my hair products?! My hair looks terrible!" Nate teased.

"Nate, if you have hair like mine, you have to take the best care of it," Shane retorted.

------

"Naterz, Shaney, and JayJay, it's time to meet the parents…again!" Mitchie called.

"Okay, just watch the master at work," Shane said while cracking his knuckles.

"Whoa, there horsey, how about you guys stay for dinner? You can bring it up then, Shane," Mitchie suggested.

"Yes, dinner at the white house!" Nate cheered.

"Sure, as long as there is no turkey or chicken, I don't like eating birds," Jason cringed at the thought.

"I'd be your horsey any day," Shane winked.

_What was that supposed to mean? _Mitchie asked herself.

"Come on, then," Mitchie said, dragging them into the massive dining room.

------

Mitchie, Shane, Nate, and Jason were sitting down at the dining room table, waiting for Mitchie's parents to walk in. Who really knows where they are in this big place?

"Mitchie! We're back!" her mother announced, bring Mitchie into a tight hug, totally forgetting the very special, very famous guests in the room.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Mitchie's mother said happily, hugging them all. First Lady Connie Torres was indeed, a hugger.

The First Lady joined them at the table.

"How was…uh-yeah?" Mitchie didn't even know what she was asking about.

"Forgein affairs, darling, and also reelection stuff, it all went well. By the way, we're having a big foreign event in our ballroom in a few weeks, you can meet some yummy foreign guys, oh, and you guys can come too," Mitchie's mom said, inviting Connect Three.

"Ugh, mom, please, please, don't say it like that," Mitchie groaned. Shane, Jason, and Nate all laughed much to Mitchie's dismay.

"Well, I'm part irish…I think? Or scottish? Or was it Canadian? No. Pakistani? Nope. Czeck? Nah." Jason said his confused thoughts out loud.

"Jason, you're ancestors are from Germany," Nate stated, sounding very annoyed.

"Oh, right! _Ich liebe_…wait, I don't even know what I'm saying in German, ha, ha," Jason laughed to himself. Jason is pretty well at amusing himself, it definitely Nate and Shane the trouble.

"You have such lovely friends, Mitchie," her mother smiled.

"I'm of course the loveliest," Shane said while grabbing Mrs. Torres hand and kissing it, causing her mother to laugh.

"Shane, you are quite the charmer," her mother said. Shane sideways glanced at Mitchie and mouthed the words 'told ya,' to her.

The president fluidly entered the room.

"Hey, Dad!" Mitchie greeted excitedly, hopping out of her chair to give her dad a great, big hug.

"Hey Mitchie, I missed you," President Torres said warmly. Most people never get to see the warm side of a president. They always have to be so serious, mature, confident, and strict in public.

"Boys," the president greeted, acknowliging their presence, but it came out more like a grunt than a greet. He also joined them at the table.

The president was at the head of the table, the first lady opposite him, Shane and Mitchie next to each other on one side, and Nate and Jason on the other.

"It's an honor to dine with you, Mr. President," Nate said formally, shaking the president's hand.

"Thank you, Nate, call me Steve," the president said.

"Steve? I don't think I can call you that. It feels so weird. You're so important and that just feels way too imformal," Nate debated. The president laughed shortly.

"Well, just call me whatever feels right," Steve said.

"He was much looser and friendly when I met him at the benefit," Shane whisper-commented to Mitchie.

"Yeah, that was before you were in his house without permission, hanging out with his daughter in her own room," Mitchie whispered back.

"So, when's dinner?" Shane asked aloud, rather bluntly.

"That was rather saucy, Shane, don't you think?" Nate asked across the table.

"Sorry, I meant, what time will dinner be served?" Shane asked, fake smiling at Nate. Nate always reminded him when he wasn't being proper or when he was being rude.

"In about ten minutes, Shane, why don't we all talk?" the first lady suggested.

"So, Shane, what are your interests besides music?" the president asked conversationally. Shane put a thumbs up to Mitchie under the table to show her he can handle this smoothly.

"Well, I'm a really complicated young man of sorts. I love to study history and science. I played football when I was younger. I, too, like yourself, am handsome and into politics," Shane said. Mitchie snorted, and that got questioning looks.

"Oh, really, Shane? Are you more towards the left or right?" Mr. Torres asked, very interested.

"Um, well, I'm a right-handed guy, but one time I was playing baseball, and I got a homerun batting lefty," Shane said, satisfied.

"Moron," Mitchie muttered.

"No, Shane, he means what political party are you for or in?" Nate smirked. It was rather amusing to him watching Shane look like a fool in front of the head of state.

"Oh, that's easy, I'm in the party that likes to _party,_ if you know what I mean," Shane smiled deviously.

"Isn't he quite the joker, dad?" Mitchie asked, trying to save Shane.

"Yup, he is sort of funny, but not my kind of humor," Mr. Torres said dejectedly,"how about you, Nate?"

"Oh, I love history. My favorite president's got to be George Washington or Andrew Jackson, but hey, Dwight Eisenhower was quite the fighter," Nate said. This was probably the most talkative he's ever been in his entire life.

Nate was in geek heaven.

"Really, son? You like old Andrew, many people disapproved of some of the things he'd done in his administration." Mr. Torres said.

"Yeah, but sir, he kept the country from splitting apart, of course, that was the inevitable, but he kept the country intact throughout his administration, until it finally happened during Lincoln's. I am also a fan of Lincoln," Nate chatted. He loved talking about history.

Everyone was just watching. Nate talked so free and comfortably to the president. It was interesting to watch.

"I like this boy, Mitchie," Mr. Torres whispered to Mitchie.

_That's just great that you like Nate, but you have to like Shane, too. Why does everyone like Nate? My dad likes Nate, Greg likes Nate,__ preteen girls like Nate, heck, I like Nate. Well, in a brotherly way, _Mitchie thought.

"What's your story, Jason?" Mr. Torres called over to Jason, who was currently spaced.

"Oh! Uh, I love birds, and I love all animals generally," Jason grinned. Mitchie's dad nodded.

"I like your tie," Shane complimented Mr. Torres. Mr. Torres looked down and studied his tie for a moment, and then at Shane

"Thank you, Shane, but don't be a kiss up," Mr. Torres warned.

Only a couple more minutes until dinner is served.

Mitchie nudged Shane.

'What?' Shane mouthed.

'Tell him!' Mitchie mouthed back. Shane's face went from dull to frightened instantly.

_Guess I'll do it now, but Mitchie's basically throwing me to the sharks, or in this case the head shark. Anything for Mitchie. Ugh, thisseemed like a good plan at first, but President Torres hates me. Here goes nothing. _Shane thought.

"Excuse me, Mr. President?" Shane addressed him formally, fear growing inside him.

"Yes, Shane," President Torres said in a dull tone.

"Well, you know of Mitchie's singing talent…right?" Shane questioned uneasily.

"I'm aware…" he said with a suspicious look in his eye.

"Okay, you see, I know this great record label, and they're really interested in Mitchie-" Shane was cut off by the president.

"I don't think I like where this is going," the president said.

"Sir, Mitchie is really talented and the label wants to meet her. It's just a meeting," Shane said.

"Mitchie is not going to be a professional singer," he stated

"Well, maybe, but that's up for Mitchie to decide," Shane insisted.

"She's sixteen, and she needs to be at home with her family," the president argued.

"Well, from what it looks like, she's always here alone with Greg," Shane blurted out.

"Um, if I can say something before Shane makes another stupid remark, Mr. President, I want you to know that if the label likes Mitchie, she could go on tour with us and will be safe at all times, in fact, she can bring Greg with her just for reassurance, and she can be homeschooled like me. If the label doesn't like her, we'll bring her back home."

"I don't think I feel very comfortable having my daughter jet across the country," the president debated.

"Don't forget Canada and Mexico," Jason added. Shane kicked him under the table.

_Way to go, Jase, _Shane thought pessimistically.

"Not helping," Nate seethed at Jason.

"Come on, Dad! What are you trying to do, keep me locked up in a cage? Please, just let me do this. It's something I really want to do, and I need your support," Mitchie pleaded.

"Maybe we should both hear Mitchie out," the first lady suggested.

"Let's talk about this later," the president said, and everyone dropped the topic of conversation in a snap.

For the most part, you can probably see that dinner got incredibly awkward, but Nate had fun, of course, eating dinner at the White House has always been a dream of his.

------

Nate, Jason, and Shane went back to their hotel waiting for the thumbs up or down from Mitchie's dad to see if she can go to California with them for the meeting.

Mitchie and her dad were in his oval office alone.

"Dad, this is a chance of a lifetime," Mitchie stated.

"What about going to college and being a lawyer or pharmacist?" her dad asked.

"Dad, singing is my dream! I'm going to go to college one day, dad, and plus, I'm sixteen, so I have two years of regular education left, which I can receive with Nate from a private tutor if I make it big and go on tour with him. It's still summer, too, it's not like I'm leaving in the middle of the school year," Mitchie tried reasoning with him.

"I don't know about this, Mitchie, music is a risky business," he said.

"Politics is as much as a risky business as music. You taught me to be strong, Dad, you taught me how to be able to face anything that comes my way, let me prove to you I can handle this. I can handle rejection. I can handle the paparazzi if they ever come around," Mitchie spoke, leaving Mitchie's dad stunned just at that little speech.

"Aren't you going to miss your dear old dad?" Mitchie's dad asked in a friendly tone.

"Of course, but I feel like I'm always missing you. There are so many times when you and mom aren't home, so missing you won't be too bad. I've gotten used to it," Mitchie said bitterly. It stung Mitchie's dad, and what stung the most was that she was right about that.

"Those boys…ugh…you're my little girl, Mitchie," he said.

"I'm not your little girl anymore, Daddy. Those boys are great people, well, mostly. Jason is so friendly, Nate's so sweet, and Shane is so Shane, but I wouldn't want him any other way," Mitchie defended.

"You were always so talented at singing, Mitchie, but I just never wanted to make anything of it," her dad smiled. Mitchie smiled back.

"It's time to let me go out on my own, and explore the world, like what birds do with their fledgling. I need to see if I can stand out there alone with no help," Mitchie said confidently.

"Every father hates those words, but…I'm going to let you do it," her dad said.

"Thank you, Daddy. I love you so much," Mitchie said hugging him tightly, "I'm going to come back really soon, though, for the foreign event here, so I'll be seeing you soon."

"Well, at least I'm not losing you completely. I love you, too, and you're going to take Greg with you, oh, and watch out with that Shane," her dad said. Mitchie rolled her eyes at the 'watch out with that Shane' part.

Welcome to the start of a new beginning.

-------

**THE HOTEL**

Mitchie had just called Shane to let all three of them know that it was a go. Tomorrow morning, Connect Three will be heading to California along with Mitchie…and Greg.

"Looks like we finally got our opening act for our tour that's coming up," Shane said smugly on his bed, folding his hands behind him.

"Shane, it's not that simple. The label has to sign her, then she has to go into the studio and record, then her CD would most likely come out after the tour, or maybe towards the end," Nate listed.

"Sounds pretty simple to me. It's a surefire that they'll sign her, and here's something that will make you super happy, I told Mitchie about how you wanted to meet Caitlyn, and she said she can set it up at that foreign thing at the White House in a few weeks," Shane smirked.

"You're right, that did make me super happy," Nate smiled.

Shane started getting out of his bed, when he heard Nate.

"I'm in the party that likes to party," Nate teased Shane about earlier.

"Don't ever bring that up again," Shane warned.

"Or what, you'll beat me up with your stupidity. Ha, ha, wow, that was pretty fun to watch you make a fool out of yourself in front of our president, and Mitchie! Ha, ha," Nate cracked up.

"Shut up," Shane groaned. Shane never wanted to look like a complete moron in front of Mitchie. That was just plain embarrassing.

* * *

**this was a more serious chapter, so yah, im sry :( next chapter will be much much better!! and more fun! and more smitchie (:**

**please get me to 60 reviews at least (:**

**even if you hate it (;**

**thank you sooo muchhhhh!**

**review, review, review.**

**if you have time to favorite it, u have time to review it lol**

**ok now im just being plain annoying.**

**haha.**

**til next chapter, ta ta.**


	6. Tell Me Something I Don't Know

****

A/N: happy VERY belated seventeenth birthday Nick J :D! im soo sorry i havent updated in so long, but you know how it goes, schools started up again, and ive been really busy. nd OMG am I the only one tht has noticed that like no one updates their amazing stories anymore?? like all my fave stories arent being updated :( so sad. lol.

**IM REALLLY SORRY. once again.**

**and yayy (: thank you for getting me to 65 reviews! that made me real happy! incredible.**

**RIP Vic Mizzy – the guy who created the Adams Family theme song lol**

***snap, snap***

* * *

**Chapter Six- Tell Me Something I Don't Know**

For Mitchie, the morning went like a blur, with her dad hesitantly letting her hop on a plane with Connect Three, and her mom being way too overjoyed about it. Mitchie's mom's energy was too much in the morning.

She knew she was going to miss her mom and dad, but not that much, because they are never around anyways, except for sometimes, which isn't often.

She was probably going to miss the White House in general more than her parents.

She won't be gone for long, though.

Mitchie almost felt surreal. What was she doing?! Was this reality? Was she actually on a private plane headed to California with Connect Three...and Greg in hopes of a record deal? That's insane.

"Hey, Mitchie...why are you hyperventilating?" Shane asked, starting to get worried about Mitchie's sharp intakes and releases of breathe.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, Shane," she smiled, and stopped hyperventilating. She wasn't totally fine, she was nervous.

_Shane, hmm, she says my name better than I do myself, _Shane thought.

"Are you nervous?" Shane smirked.

"No, are you?" Mitchie retorted.

"Why would I be nervous? Shane Gray never gets nervous anyways," Shane folded his arms laughing at such a ridiculous question Mitchie asked.

Suddenly, Mitchie leaned over from her seat to Shane's, which was right next to hers.

She did something she would never think of doing in a million years.

Mitchie ran her hand through his glorious hair, and continued to run her hand down his face, and then all the way to his chest.

Shane's eyes widened. His mouth felt suddenly dry. His heart even skipped a beat.

He leaned into kiss her, but Mitchie pushed him away.

"What are you doing?!" Mitchie asked incredulously.

"Me?! _Me. _You're the one who's like seducing me!" Shane accused, getting all flustered.

"No! I was trying to prove a point. Did you get nervous?" Mitchie smirked.

"A little..." Shane drawled. _A little... turned on, _Shane added as an after thought in his head.

"Well, then, job well done for me," Mitchie clapped.

"Whatever," Shane muttered, trying to hide his disappointment.

_I'm such an idiot. Did I really think she actually wanted me? This girl is too good for me. _Shane scolded himself.

Luckily, Greg didn't see that heated moment. He would have flipped out, but he was in the bathroom throwing up. He's not very good with flying apparently, and he's been on a plane numerous times.

Jason was totally engrossed in a video game.

Nate was sleeping ever so peacefully.

"Wanna play twenty questions?" Mitchie asked in a bubbly tone of voice.

"Sure," Shane said.

"Erm, whats' your favorite color?" Mitchie asked.

"You choose something so light and simple as that question? Okay, um, red."

"It's actually not that simple. I think colors actually define your personality," Mitchie stated.

"Alright, then my personality is..." Shane trailed off.

"Cocky, arrogant, occasionally sweet, thickheaded, short temper..." Mitchie listed.

"You forgot hot," Shane pointed out. Mitchie's eyebrows furrowed playfully.

"I said you forgot hot. Red is hot. I'm hot. Hot," Shane justified.

"Whatever you say, Shane."

"Okay, time for my first question. Do you want your dad to get reelected?" Shane asked seriously.

"What?" Mitchie was surprised at that question.

"You heard me."

"I-I...erm, no," Mitchie stuttered.

"You don't?" Shane questioned.

"No, and by the way that counts as your second question," Mitchie informed. Shane let out huff.

"Well, why not?" Shane continued further. Yeah, yeah, he knows. This counts as his third question.

"I don't know. I'm just tired of having to be perfect, because I'm always in the public eye. I'm tired of hardly ever seeing my parents. I'm tired of not getting to go to parties, or do anything fun back at home. I'm just..." Mitchie trailed off.

"Tired?" Shane finished.

"Yeah," Mitchie sighed.

"Me too."

"I guess that's one thing we have in common," Mitchie said.

"You know, if you make it big, you won't see your parents for months," Shane said honestly.

"Yeah, well, maybe they deserve a taste of their own medicine," Mitchie folded her arms.

"Whoa, America's Good Girl, Mitchie Torres, seeks revenge?" Shane feigned shock, earning a laugh from Mitchie.

"Whoa, America's Bad Boy, Shane Gray, actually caring?"

"Touché," Shane said.

"I'm pretty sure it's my turn for a question," Mitchie teased.

"Alright, let me have it," Shane dusted off his shoulders. Mitchie giggled.

"When...is...your...birthday?" Mitchie asked in a serious tone of voice.

"July Twenty-Seventh," Shane answered," and yours?"

"September Sixth," Mitchie replied.

"Oh, wow, your birthday is coming up soon," Shane uttered.

"Yeah, I'm sure my parents will be in Russia on my birthday," Mitchie frowned.

"You need to forget about your parents every once in a while, Mitch," Shane said coolly.

"Let me guess, is that what you do?" Mitchie asked.

"Yup, but I don't want to. I just...I don't know. I sort of let them down," Shane said ashamed.

"Shane, you gotta talk to them!" Mitchie yelled, and then looked over at Nate. He was still serene.

"Tell me something I don't know," Shane retorted.

"Tell me, Tell me, Tell me something I don't know," Mitchie sang.

"What was that?" Shane asked, a smile emerging onto his face.

"You just inspired me to write a song, Shane," Mitchie cheered.

"I'm happy to lend my unintentional help," Shane's smile turned lopsided, causing Mitchie to shiver.

"Are you cold?" Shane asked.

"Oh, no," Mitchie said."Hey, do you think Greg is okay? He's been in the bathroom for a long time."

"He'll be fine," Shane yawned.

"Someone's tired," Mitchie noticed.

"Must be jetlagged," Shane guessed.

Shane and Mitchie fell asleep on the plane ride. Mitchie's head was resting on his chest. Her hair splayed all over him. Shane's arm was wrapped around her waist lightly.

He was snoring softly until he started stirring in his asleep. He slowly opened his eyes to see Nate still asleep, and now Jason asleep.

_Jeez, Nate can sleep forever, _Shane commented in his head.

That's when he saw Mitchie laying her head on him. He smirked.

_She digs me, or she thinks I'm cuddly. Either way..._Shane thought mischievously.

"Hello Beautiful, how's it going? I hear it's wonderful in Washington… D.C.," Shane sang softly to Mitchie.

"Yeah, this is totally not awkward," Shane heard a voice say from behind him. Shane slowly twisted in his seat to see Greg in the row behind him.

"Don't you have to throw up in something?" Shane mocked.

"Yeah, but then I would be missing this. What's the matter, Shane? You going all soft?" Greg questioned.

"Maybe," Shane shrugged.

"I'm watching you, Shane. Even when you start to think 'hey, I don't think he's watching,' I'm watching, so don't think about anything you shouldn't be thinking about," Greg warned.

"Chill, man, I didn't even do or _think_ anything...like that...yet," Shane smirked.

"Yet?!"

"Relax, Greg. I was just messing with you, and you shouldn't have to worry since you're always watching," Shane assured.

"You got that right," Greg stated.

"Greg, I feel some tension between us, and I want to know what's causing it," Shane said seriously.

"It's pretty obvious, and I'd rather not say it at this moment," Greg rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to say it with Mitchie right there, even if she was asleep.

"Just tell me," Shane ordered.

"Mitchie is like my little sister, and you're falling in love with her, and I just have this bad feeling that it's not going to end well," Greg whispered.

"I'm not falling in love with her, I just met her," Shane whispered back. Shane hates admitting things. He can barely admit things to his brothers.

"Oh, sure. I see the way you look at her, and you were just serenading her in her sleep," Greg informed.

"That means nothing, and where do you get off saying I'm going to hurt her?" Shane questioned, starting to get angry.

"I never said that, you did," Greg smirked.

"You said you don't think things would end well. That's basically the same thing," Shane protested.

"You know what, Shane. Try to prove me wrong. If you don't hurt her, then I'm wrong, but come on, everyone always hurts the people they _love,_" Greg stated.

"Yeah, and I don't love her. I don't _love_ anyone or anything," Shane said curtly. That basically ended the discussion.

_I like Mitchie. I really like Mitchie. Am I falling in love with her? No way, that's impossible. She's not even my type, _Shane thought.

If Nate were in Shane's head right now, he'd say something along the lines of:

Shane, a hot girl with a pulse is your type.

The whole gang plus Greg were sitting in Connect Three's one of many limos headed towards a fancy Californian restaurant.

"Aren't you guys jetlagged?" Mitchie asked while yawning. Nate laughed.

"Guess we're used to it," Nate shrugged.

"Jeez, whose brilliant idea was it to have the meeting the same day of the plane ride?" Mitchie asked sarcastically.

"Guilty," Shane chuckled. Mitchie smacked him playfully.

"Urgh, I'm going to suck," Mitchie whined.

"Nah, I think being tired will make your songs sound more emotional, Mitch," Shane reassured, throwing his arm around her shoulders. Mitchie looked at him as if he was crazy.

_Yeah, right, Shane. Being tired helps...sure, _Mitchie thought.

Mitchie's stomach growled.

"I'm SO hungry," Mitchie announced.

"We're almost at the restaurant, Mitchie," Jason assured her.

"How come you're being so quiet, Greg? Did you not have a good nap? You seem off," Mitchie noticed.

"I don't take naps; I have to be vigil at all hours. And plus, I'm supposed to act pretty invisible anyways. My job is to protect you, not be your buddy," Greg stated.

Mitchie's eyebrows furrowed, and her heart sank. Greg was like her brother. Her _best_ friend. She was hurt, and she knew one thing for sure: Greg is acting weird.

"Why are you being so...I don't know...cold?" Mitchie asked.

"Don't worry about me, Mitchie. Go look out the windows and see the sights of California," Greg waved her off.

"What's his problem?" Mitchie whispered to Shane. Shane subtly looked behind him in Greg's direction, and then back at Mitchie.

"Don't know," Shane shrugged. Mitchie frowned.

"Seriously, Mitch, forget about it," Shane said. Mitchie's frown didn't go away.

"Stop frowning, Mitchie. You're going to get wrinkles all over that pretty face of yours," Shane warned, teasingly. Mitchie's heart fluttered.

_He thinks I'm pretty? _Mitchie asked herself.

"There's that smile," Shane pointed out happily. At first, Mitchie didn't know what he meant, but then she realized she was smiling.

Shane Gray makes her smile. It's A little adorable, and a little cheesy.

Suddenly, Shane's phone vibrated. He pulled out his phone out of his pocket. It was a text from Nate. Why would Nate text him when he's sitting right across from him?

**Hey, man, do u mind not flirting w/ Mitchie when Jase and I are around? I'm starting to get nauseous.**

**-Nate**

Shane texted, and shot a death glare at Nate, who had a smirk on his face. Nate looked at his phone and read the text Shane sent him.

**I'll stop when u stop being a wiseass.**

**-Shane**

"Uh, Mitchie...are you coming?" Jason asked. All the members of Connect Three were already out of the limo with their traditional sunglasses and hats. Mitchie and Greg were still in the car.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a second," Mitchie waved them off, and shut the door.

An awkward silence passed between Greg and Mitchie in the limo. Not even the limo driver was in there.

"What's the matter, Greg?" Mitchie asked, concerned.

"Time is a bitch," Greg stated. It wasn't like Greg to use such slang. That made Mitchie even more worried.

"What does that mean?" Mitchie asked.

"I don't know...can't a guy have a midlife crisis in his mid-twenties?" Greg asked.

"Greg, you are SO not old!" Mitchie assured him.

"I don't know what happened to me...or even you," Greg stated.

"Me? What happened to me?" Mitchie asked, becoming self-conscious.

"You grew up. You were like my buddy when you were twelve," Greg sighed.

"You changed, too. You used to be goofy Greg, and now you are all serious."

"Whatever. The point is...I need to settle down soon," Greg said.

"Greg, you are a catch," Mitchie smiled.

"I haven't even had a girlfriend in years, and seeing you and Shane just makes me jealous and a little concerned," Greg admitted.

"Shane and I aren't a thing, so no need to be concerned," Mitchie reassured him.

"Don't feed me lies, Mitchie," Greg smirked.

"Are you kidding me?! Shane is my friend. He doesn't like me like that, now let's go eat," Mitchie said, quickly changing the subject.

* * *

"I-I can't do this," Mitchie stammered.

"Come on, Mitchie, Hakunah Matata," Shane smiled, while dragging Mitchie through the intimidating building that revolves around music.

Nate and Jason were playing video games who knows where, and Greg was a fly on the wall.

"What does that mean? Shane is an ass?" Mitchie smirked.

"It means no worries, for the rest of your days," Shane sang in tune with that heart warming lopsided grin.

"I don't think I would ever label you as the Lion King type," Mitchie laughed.

"That's impossible. Shane Gray is way to awesomely complicated. You can't label Shane Gray, his name is a label in itself," Shane spoke in third person. Mitchie rolled her eyes playfully.

"I don't think a jerky pop star is very complex," Mitchie teased.

"I don't think being Daddy's little princess is very complex either," Shane retorted.

Mitchie got up on her tip-toes and leaned into his ear.

"You are so dead to me," Mitchie whispered.

"That's hot," Shane blurted.

"You're not funny," Mitchie spat.

_Wasn't trying to be funny, _Shane thought.

"Alright, Mitchie, pack away the attitude, build up your confidence, because in less than one minute you are going to meet these people!" Shane ordered.

"Sha-" Mitchie stopped midway in his name when Shane scooped her up swiftly in his arms bridal style. He started walking towards the door which held Mitchie's singing future.

"NO! Put me down!" Mitchie demanded, while kicking her legs everywhere. Shane set her down.

"Then walk through that door," Shane said, while pointing straight at the door.

Mitchie remained silent.

"I'm waiting…" Shane said impatiently, while tapping his foot.

"What if they don't like me?" Mitchie asked.

"Then they are insane," Shane stated.

Mitchie took in a massive breath.

"Alright, here goes nothing," her voice shaking.

Mitchie walked hesitantly to the door.

Her palm was placed on the door, and she took one look back at Shane, who was smiling encouragingly at her.

Mitchie smiled back, and she walked in.

_When did I get this nice? _Shane asked himself while shaking his head.

* * *

"What do you think, Chuck?" one of the executives asked.

"She's got the looks, she's already got the fame, she's got the personality, and the talent. This girl is the perfect client," Chuck replied.

"Yeah, she's definitely one of those goodie-goodie, girl next-door types, the world will love her more than they already do. We should tell her that we've signed her to our label in a minute. She's going to be excited." one of them said.

Mitchie was in the recording booth listening to their conversation. Those idiots were blissfully unaware Mitchie could hear everything they were saying.

She was trying to keep a smile from appearing on her face, making sure they didn't know she was listening.

The next thing they said made Mitchie's jaw drop, though.

"A little time before her first album drops, she should pretend to be with Shane Gray, that would definitely get her oodles of publicity," another one said.

Mitchie started choking.

"Mitchie, are you alright in there?" one asked, seeing her choking.

"I'm fine, just fine," Mitchie feigned a smile.

"Chuck, you left the button on again! Well, Congratulations, Mitchie!"

* * *

**sorry if this is totally disappointing and suckish, i understand. leave ur worst *winces* lol REVIEW please (: im so grateful for the ones i already have!! anyone hav a CR fic they'd like me to review or read or something? cuz like NO ONE is writing these days. lol.**

**as you can see, smitchie was sorta on sorta off in this chapter. haha.**

**Have an amazing Halloween mwahahaha lol.**

**REVIEW!**


	7. How Did This Conversation Get So Serious

**Chapter Seven**

_How Did This Conversation Get So Serious?_

"So…you guys are kidding, right?" Mitchie laughed while spinning on a computer chair. The label guys stared at her like she was crazy.

"No, you have to understand. You plus Shane will equal more cash than I've ever seen in a lifetime. I know it," one of the men said greedily. Suddenly, Mitchie's stomach felt empty. A nervous kind of empty. In other words, she didn't feel so good.

"Shane and I cannot pretend to be together to fool the public just so you guys can make more money!" Mitchie yelled in a bratty tone, standing up off the chair.

"Let's get Shane in here," one of the men whispered to another. When they finally got a hold of Shane, they all had a meeting in a very spacious room with a round table and chairs.

"Okay, I don't know if you know this, but I'm the president's daughter! He will not allow his daughter to fake date _him_," Mitchie protested in disgust. Shane glared.

"Ms. Torres, quite frankly, we don't care at all that you're the president's daughter," a man said simply. Mitchie banged the palms of her hands onto the table and stood up.

"My dad's going to have you deported when I-" Mitchie was cut off and pushed down into her chair again. Of course, it was Shane who did that.

"Mitchie knock it off, you're being a bitch," Shane whisper-shouted. Mitchie scoffed and folded her arms.

"Listen, Michelle, do you want that recording contract or not?" he asked. Mitchie sighed.

"Yes," she grumbled. Shane elbowed her. "Yes!" Mitchie chimed in a perky voice.

"Then you got to follow our rules, our terms, our everything," another man stated. Mitchie agreed by nodding her head slowly.

"Have you even told Shane what your idea is?" Mitchie asked with a fake smile.

"Oh right, Shane, we want you and Mitchie to fake date," the head man said simply.

"Are you out of your minds?! Her dad pretty much hates me! He thinks I'm a complete dumbass who isn't capable of saying anything remotely intellectual and that all I care about is having sex with random girls!" Shane claimed. Mitchie laughed.

"Calm down. You're not even going to start fake date until a few months," the head man assured us. Yeah, that makes her feel so much better that I have to await my impending doom.

"You don't get it, though. Soon, my dad is having this fancy ball thing at the white house and I have to meet all these _totally yummy _foreign guys. What will Pierre say of me fake dating Shane? He will say in that dreamy French accent of his,'Pourquoi, Mitchie?! POURQUOI!? Tu aimes Shane Gray? C'est Impossible! Il est mechant." When Mitchie said that, everyone in the room looked at me like she had schizophrenia.

"What does that even mean?" Shane asked, offended.

"It means 'Why, Mitchie?! WHY!? You like Shane Gray? It is impossible! He is mean.' That's Pierre. I've only met with him a couple times, but I know he likes me, so he's going to be all jealous and move on when he sees that I'm supposedly dating Shane Gray," Mitchie explained.

"Didn't you tell me once that you've never really associated with guys since you go to an all girls private school?" Shane asked, confused. Shenodded.

"But you see the royal sons of foreign countries act like robots really. I have no interest in them, and they are so…well…alert. They don't lay back and chill, so I consider them to be robots, not guys," Shane seemed pleased with Mitchie's answer.

_Hmm, he might have been jealous there for a second. _Mitchie thought.

"Okay, anyways. We'll give you a call when we are ready to record in a week or so. I suggest you bring songs, song ideas. Just write," a man said. Mitchie nodded. Shane and Mitchie signed a couple things and skedaddled on out.

When they were in the parking lot, Shane hugged Mitchie. "I knew you'd get signed, Mitch," he stated happily.

"Aw, it's all thanks to you anyways," Mitchie grinned.

"I know we both clearly do not want to fake date, but am I unfake-dateable? Do you think that?" he asked. Mitchie burst out laughing, and he narrowed his eyes at her. Sorry, but that was the dumbest question I've ever heard in the history of forever. That's what she wanted to say, but refrained from saying it.

"I'm sure you're fake-dateable, but my dad isn't the only reason I don't want to fake date you. I don't want to complicate our friendship, or whatever it really is. Plus, I know you're a pretty good guy, but sometimes when I look at you, I see the same girl hungry guy. I remember seeing your eyes all darkened when you kissed me in a surprise attack. It's just something doesn't feel right. How could you change so quickly? You can't. The old you is still in there. He is not entirely gone. You're not a bad guy, though, Shane," Mitchie said everything on her mind. His eyes were unreadable. His eyebrows were lowered in confusion, hurt, and anger all at once. His lips were pulled to the right side of his face. He had a regretful look. He put his hands in his pockets.

"You've never told me that before. You're right- I guess. He's still in me. I still want to kiss you like there's no tomorrow, but hey, as you said, I'm girly hungry. I want to kiss every girl. I don't ever want to hurt you again. Back in D.C., you said you trusted me. You can't trust me now? Did you lie to my face saying that you trusted me when you didn't?" he asked. Mitchie's mouth fell agape. She didn't expect him to turn it around on her.

"Shane, we only just met not that far back. This shouldn't be such a serious issue. It was just something I had to get off my chest. I-I didn't lie. I trust you in certain things. You can earn my whole trust," she said, trying to smile. The smile didn't faze him.

"You know what? That's bull. You don't trust me at all to even be near me. What? Are you on edge every second I'm with you? Are you gonna shiver if I place a hand on your cheek?" he asked, the anger building up inside him was clear. He slowly caressed my cheek, and I couldn't help but shiver. "I thought so. I'm starting to think earning your trust isn't worth it," he said bitterly.

"I'm starting to think I forgave you way too, soon," she sniped.

"Well, welcome to the real world, Mitchie. I know you're cooped up in that big ol' white house of yours, but here, outside the nation's capital, things happen. People are bad. They do bad things. Some ask for forgiveness because it was a _mistake. _Get it? A _mistake._ I wasn't supposed to kiss you. I was upset that night because of Nate and Jason. I felt terrible, so I wanted to forget about it. That's why I kissed you. I'm sorry I ever did since you obviously can't get past that. You re Ms. Perfect. I know you're way too good for me, but get over it. I made a mistake kissing you. You don't know anything about the real world. You know what a gang is, but have you ever seen one? No, but I have. You are aware that people get falsely accused of crimes they didn't commit, right? You've witnessed starvation of kids in Africa, right? Wrong. You think it's a whole fairytale world out here. News flash, you're one of the lucky ones. Nate, Jase, and I didn't have chance like this to have singing careers. We grew up in pretty poor neighborhoods. You didn't know that, did you?" he finished in a dark voice. Tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Y-you u-used me?" Mitchie asked, her stomach felt empty again. It was a different empty this time.

"Look, I'm sorry, but it's the truth. Maybe when you get a taste of the real world, we can hang out again. Maybe you should write songs about the real world for your CD. I'm sure I'll see you again. I'm sure we'll tour someday. The one thing I can't stand is a liar. You lied. Let's just take a break from seeing each other. That includes Nate and Jason. I'm probably going to be forced to fake date you eventually anyway. I'll be seeing you, Mitchie. " he said calmly, and started walking away to who knows where.

Gone in a flash, one of the only real friends Mitchie ever had. One who understood what it was like being watched under the public eye. One who understood me. She did this. He did this. They both messed up.

She sat on a curb in silence. I didn't really know what to do. She should be celebrating about her recording contract, but now the mood is gone.

Suddenly, Greg came around in a black van with tinted windows. Leave it to him to find random transportation. He got out and opened the passenger door for her.

"Want to tell me about it?" he asked. She raised one eyebrow at him.

"Like you didn't already hear," she sulked.

"No, I really didn't. I was playing video games with Nate and Jason. They made me feel like a teenager again. Then Shane came storming in, so I figured you were…yeah," he explained. The mention of his name hurt.

"Oh…I got signed, but Shane and I had a fight. That's all you need to know," she said sadly.

"Want me to beat him up?" Greg offered. She smiled sadly at him.

"Thanks, but it was both our faults."

We stopped talking for a while.

"I'm glad you got signed," Greg said conversationally.

"Thanks," she said sourly.

"I really don't know how to comfort you since I'm a guy. Guys aren't particularly good in this type of thing, but want to tell me what happened?"

"I told him I still felt like there was some old Shane in him. Not because he was acting up or anything. It's just I felt he is suddenly this new Shane too soon. Then he said I lied when I said I trusted him. Then I said I forgave him too soon. Then he was all 'people make mistakes.' Then finally he said that we can hang out again when I get a taste of the real world," she rambled. This whole situation sucks. She didn't plan on this escalating to them not wanting to be friends.

"Oh, Mitchie. See this is why I didn't want you to grow up. Now you're those cliché, angsty teenage girls," he complained. She snorted.

"You want to hear the worst part? He used me. He was distraught at the concert and needed a little make out session pick me up. He didn't like me," She cried.

"He doesn't deserve you then, Mitchie," Greg said.

"Some help you are," she muttered sarcastically.

"Okay, you want to hear what I have to say? I think Shane has a point…" she was about to disagree with that statement, but he cut her off. "He has a point to some degree," Greg stated.

"You're seriously taking Shane's side?" she snapped.

"No, I'm not taking anyone's side. I'm just saying he has a point," Greg clarified.

"He kissed me without my permission! He was such a player! He used me! He can't change that quickly!" she shouted, trying to get it through his head.

"Let bygones be bygones. Let it go, Mitchie. He is not the first teenage guy to be like that. Half the guys in the country are like that," Greg shrugged. "Shane was a jerk to you. You can't change that."

"I wanted my first kiss to be with someone special!" she cried.

"See, this is why Shane has a point. The real world isn't always in favor of you. Maybe he is that someone special," Greg theorized. I rolled my eyes.

"He is not. He used me," she sniffed.

"It happens. I've been used. It sucks, doesn't it?" Greg nodded.

_Used. I thought he kissed me because he liked me that night. He just kissed me to forget. I've seen it happen in movies, but I never thought it would happen to me. I never thought I would feel so low. He freaking used me. He didn't even care. _Mitchie thought.

* * *

**You guys got me 12 reviews for last chapter. thank you (= you're all awesome. i honestly didn't plan this chapter to go this way. i honestly didn't plan on updating this today either. im REALLY sorry i haven't updated. i think my inspiration for this story is coming back tho (; i understand when an author doesnt update in a while and wen they do the readers dont remember what happened before that lol, so im sorry once again.**

**check out my other stories Not Only In Aladdin and A Christmas Tale if you havent read 'em yet. thanks (:**

**so i hope this chapter didn't suck.**

**review! tell me what u think! can you get me to 90? that would be great.**


End file.
